


В финале Стайлз умрет...

by Rath_Reuben_Rye



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Stiles Stilinski is a little crazy, hallucinations is the norm for Stiles Stilinski, relative happy ending;, survival and sex in a big house
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rath_Reuben_Rye/pseuds/Rath_Reuben_Rye
Summary: Когда ты чувствуешь под своей головой жесткие доски, пахнущие влажной старой древесиной - это напрягает. Особенно, когда ты хорошо помнишь, как открывал входную дверь, чтобы закинуть сумку в свою комнату и прогуляться с другом в сторону кинотеатра.Поэтому, когда Стайлз открывает глаза, он морально готов увидеть что-то странное.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Боюсь, что от самих персонажей сериала остались лишь имена, и с таким же успехом этот фик можно было бы определить в группу ориджиналов... но давным давно, когда еще только снимался 3 сезон, фик задумывался как фик по Волчонку, так что....  
В общем, забудьте про канон, им тут и не пахнет.

Когда ты чувствуешь под своей головой жесткие доски, пахнущие влажной старой древесиной — это напрягает. Особенно, когда ты хорошо помнишь, как открывал входную дверь, чтобы закинуть сумку в свою комнату и прогуляться с другом в сторону кинотеатра.  
Поэтому, когда Стайлз открывает глаза, он морально готов увидеть что-то странное. Может быть, даже того енота, что спер его плеер в прошлом году, забравшись на тумбу в коридоре.

Но небольших размеров каморку нельзя было назвать такой уж и странной, — немного чудной, может быть: с полки под потолком свисал потрескавшийся керамический клоун с натянутым на колпак полосатым презервативом и вот-вот грозил свалиться вниз. Прибитым к двери, висел коричневый купальник с рисунком из голубых гусениц и меховыми, криво пришитыми элементами в области ног и рук, выглядя довольно жутко, если честно. На крючке сверху — детская сумочка с кожаным пришитым цветком-ромашкой. В углу сумки — прожженные круглые следы от сигареты.

Когда Стайлз садится, чувствует болезненное покалывание в пояснице, должно быть, от долгого лежания. С рубашки на колени посыпались белые хлопья пыли, Невероятный Халк на футболке под ней тоже был покрыт серым слоем.

Сколько же он здесь?

За дверью раздались шаги — легкие и неторопливые, не ботинки и не кроссы. И точно не принадлежат его отцу.

Стайлз осторожно поднялся на ноги и услышал тихий писк, свернувшейся у его теплого бока крысы. Он поморщился — фанатом грызунов Стайлз себя не считал, предпочитая в качестве домашних животных представителей семейства псовых.

Где-то вдалеке скрипнула дверь и шаги стихли.

— Так, все хорошо, спокойно.

Потребовалось несколько глубоких вдохов, прежде чем удалось убедить себя, что действительно стоит рисковать и открывать дверь. Мало ли…

Коридор. Ну конечно, что еще могло оказаться по ту сторону пыльной каморки. Много дерева со следами царапин, стены увешаны старыми черно-белыми фото в круглых узких рамах. На полу длинный ковер — должно быть, именно он глушил звук обуви. Высокий потолок и настенное освещение в кованных с паутиной светильниках-колокольчиках. В конце коридора — напольные высокие часы с неподвижным маятником и засунутым внутрь под стекло чучелом чертового енота.

Шаги неизвестного вели налево, Стайлз, разумеется, пошел в противоположном направлении — направо, где виднелись перила лестниц. Вниз и вверх.

Ты просыпаешься в неизвестном доме, куда ты пойдешь? Вряд ли ты решишь подняться еще выше, где, вероятно, нет выхода. Выход обычно внизу. В принципе, он всегда внизу. Разве что для Супермена — тот же спокойно мог бы выйти на улицу и через потолок.

Спускаясь, Стайлз пытался не шуметь, но ступени поскрипывали при каждом движении. На стене еще несколько черно-белых портретов: пухлый светловолосый мальчишка лет пяти стиснул в руках пучеглазую плюшевую игрушку неопределенного рода и пожилая женщина в очках с широкой улыбкой. Они казались похожими, эти их вздернутые носы… Может быть, родственники.

Последняя ступень — и под ногами ковер, точь-в-точь как и тот, что на втором этаже. Светлая прихожая и дверь, предположительно ведущая на улицу — если, конечно, архитектор не был авангардистом. У лестницы аккуратный резной столик со всякой мелочью, типа бумажника и кожаных перчаток. А так же горстка орехов, ножницы, шприц и какая-то пучеглазая маска, напоминающая те, что стоят в музее истории. Инки? Индейцы?

Стайлз едва не спотыкается о круглый пушистый иголками кактус, когда подходит посмотреть дверь, что ведет налево. Большая и крепкая на вид. И двадцать разномастных и разномастных замков на ней. Прямо как в старых сказках, правда, там еще обычно упоминается дева невероятной красоты и коварный злодей. На первую Стайлз не тянул, а второго пока не видел.

Дверь направо приоткрыта, слышно, как трещат поленья и тихо отстукивают часы. Внутри комнаты пианино, диван и камин, пахнет пожухлыми цветами и горячим шоколадом. И в центре — трое. Два совершенно идентичных парня и девица, белокожая и с яркими рыжими волосами.

— Хэй, — Стайлз привлекает их внимание.

Во первых, потому что они кажутся слишком увлеченными друг другом для тех, кто мог бы похитить его из его же собственного дома. И во-вторых, хотелось бы уточнить что за хрень тут происходит.

— Оу, — губы девушки, накрашенные слишком вульгарно на взгляд Стайлза, принимают форму буквы «О». Выглядит она сейчас забавно, напоминая коллекционные фарфоровые куколки, которые должны лишь стоять под стеклом и остерегаться прикосновений.

— Да, — Стайлз прочищает горло. — Я тут… В чулане проснулся, и хотелось бы узнать, где именно это «тут».

Даже для его ушей предложение звучит нелепо. Но сама ситуация тоже была довольно странной, так что его косноязычие простительно.

— Мило, — губы девушки выражают теперь недовольство. — Все остальные удостаивались хотя бы подобия постели.

— И сколько вас тут? — Стайлз поправляется. — Нас, сколько нас тут?

Бордовый лак и бордовые губы. Девушка считает по пальцам.

— Шестеро. С тобой.

— Ты специально не включила его?

— Он мудак, — девушка пожала плечами.

— Мудак все слышит, мисс.

Мудак — это мужчина с хриплым баритоном. Руки, сложенные на груди, покрыты белыми тонкими шрамами, а в волосах заметно поблескивает в свете ламп паутина. На футболке красовалось подсохшее кровавое пятно с заклеенной, кажется, скотчем, дырой в центре. Стайлз никогда не был осторожным ребенком, так что да, в том, что это пятно крови — он был уверен.

— Боюсь оказаться правым, но это ведь не имя? — Стайлз смеется, но выходит как-то нервно. — Ведь нет же?

Мужчина в дверях улыбается косо, похоже, ему кажется смешным не формулировка вопроса, а то, что этот вопрос так смущает Стайлза.

— Нет, не имя.

— Лидия, — девушка указала на себя.

Честно говоря, Стайлз начинал чувствовать себя идиотом из-за этих жестов.

— Итан и Эйдан.

— И кто из них кто?

— А кто снизу — тот и Эйдан, сверху — значит Итан.

— В смысле?

— Выбирай себе нору, мы тут, кажется, надолго, — парни усмехнулись.

— А что, есть варианты?

— Ну, из тех, что в этом крыле — где-то пять свободны.

— А есть другое крыло?

Лидия кивает и смешно хмурит брови, ее тонкий пальчик указывает на дверь за ее спиной, на другом конце гостиной: серая, высокая, с облупившейся краской. На ней также много замков, что и на двери в коридоре. Хозяин дома явно неравнодушен к висячим замкам амбарного типа. Странное хобби, но не стоит осуждать чужие увлечения.

— И как там?

— Сможешь найти туда вход — скажешь. Дверь с замками, видимо, ведет туда, и выход, наверно, тоже там.

— А…

Стайлз не успевает договорить, кто-то из близнецов прерывает его:

— Дверь у лестницы ведет в какой-то дворик, это видно из окна. Но какая разница, если она все равно заперта.

Мужчина, похоже, старший в этом доме, шагнул в комнату, задев Стайлза плечом — случайно или намеренно, — выдохнул тихо свое имя, прозвучавшее сейчас крайне угрожающе:

— Питер.

— Эм, ну, я Стайлз.

— Это кличка, надо понимать? — губы Лидии кривятся.

— Или фамилия? — произнесли близнецы одновременно.

Стайлз пожал плечами.

— Все вместе, я думаю.

Он постарался незаметно отойти от Питера, все еще стоявшего рядом и нависавшего над Стайлзом, используя дверной косяк и высокий буфет как поручни. Он ничего не делал, только смотрел.

— Тут безопасно ходить в одиночку?

— Смотря насколько нормально для тебя оказаться похищенным и запертым кем-то неизвестным в неизвестном пыльном доме.

— То есть — одному ходить не стоит?

— Ну, мы тут уже несколько дней, пока никаких экстремальных ситуаций. Кроме того, что в доме явный переизбыток тестостерона.

Лидия взмахнула тонкой ручкой, указывая на близнецов. Они продолжили то, на чем остановились. Кажется, разговор шел о том, что кто-то курил в детской на втором этаже.  
Стайлз вернулся в коридор, Питер бросил на него короткий взгляд, но не двинулся следом, замерев в дверях гостиной, как настороженный пес.

Значит, надо найти себе место? Это что, как в детском лагере — застолбить кровать? С этим у Стайлза всегда были проблемы. Не с поисками кровати, а с поисками своего места. Впрочем, у большинства людей в мире такая проблема — и ничего, как-то же живут с этим.

Лестница налево, вверх, под ней дверь и лестница, что ведет вниз, предположительно — в подвал. Но Стайлз не пойдет туда, может, позже, или даже позже, чем никогда. Ступени скрипят под ногами, но в этот раз Стайлз не пытается быть осторожным. На стене фото: много людей, старых и молодых, все снимки коричнево-белые, словно вырезанные из кинопленки. Ближайшая дверь не поддается, с той стороны слышны скрип дивана и сонное:

— Отвали!

Следующая дверь от легкого толчка распахивается с противным жалобным стоном. Много книг, два побелевших от пыли дивана с дырками в подушках и торчащими то там, то тут пружинами. Что-то вроде библиотеки, и когда Стайлз замечает потрепанный корешок Паланика, решает, что сможет покопаться тут попозже.

Детская комната: к двери гвоздями прибит за лапки розовый бегемотик, внутри страшный бардак и да, действительно отдает ароматом крепких сигарет. Комната дальше — большая спальня: тяжелый полог над кроватью посерел и цвет едва определим, на пыльном полу узкие следы обуви, не грубые ботинки, а женские туфли, трюмо и пуф у стены почернели и обуглились, побывав, должно быть, в пожаре, но вся остальная мебель не отличается следами подобного геройства. И, тем не менее, желания занять эту комнату не возникает. Стайлз честно пытался ощутить это самое желание, но тщетно.

Больше в коридоре комнат нет, следующая дверь после комнаты, принадлежащей, видимо, Лидии, ведет в никуда, кирпичная стена с торчащей из узкой щели между кирпичами помятой головой куколки Барби. Пластиковый смятый глаз смотрел на Стайлза с почти ощутимым осуждением.

Приходится подниматься на третий этаж: все двери закрыты, в щели под одной из них виднеется тень, и стоит повернуть за ручку, как слышится скрип ножек от стула. Занята.  
Поднявшись выше, Стайлз, глубоко вдохнув, как перед прыжком, осторожно поворачивает ржавую ручку и толкает вперед, когда та отзывается тихим щелчком.

Чердак. Пыль и мусор, у заколоченного досками окна две подохших крысы и еще пара десятков скелетов мелких зверят. Черные птичьи перья и огрызок пушистого хвоста.  
Не похоже, чтобы тут кто-то спал хоть раз — мебель с толстым слоем пыли, на полу никаких следов от обуви или следов того, что отсюда что-нибудь выносили. Ничего из того, что предполагало бы чьи-то права на это помещение.

Стайлз пожимает плечами — пока это лучший вариант из возможных.

***

Стайлз проводит в комнате на чердаке почти весь день, слушая, как под ногами хрустит осыпающаяся с потолка лазурная краска. Через щели в заколоченном досками круглом окне было видно, как листья на высокой липе лишались своего золотого предзакатного обрамления и темнели, когда солнце совсем скрывалось за горизонтом. Только тогда Стайлз оглядел результат своих трудов и выдохнул, почти сразу закашлявшись от обилия в воздухе пыли. Не то чтобы он планировал оставаться тут навсегда, но предпочел бы провести время с максимальным комфортом. Руки болели от порезов, некоторые из них даже кровоточили — результат общения с коваными украшениями кровати — тяжелой и такой же пыльной, как и все вокруг. Стайлзу больших трудов стоило отодвинуть ее в центр дальней стены, подальше от стенного шкафа и тумбы, которые она закрывала. В воздухе витал сладковатый аромат гниющего где-то мяса — открытая дверь не помогала совсем, но Стайлз надеялся, что это пройдет. Или же он привыкнет. Люди вообще ко многому могут привыкнуть.

Разорванное кожаное кресло, с торчавшим отовсюду наполнителем, было спрятано под горой из дырявых плесневелых штор и кучи платьев с обилием страусовых перьев и тусклого бисера в стиле Гэтсби. Некое подобие одеяла, сшитое из неровных разноцветных клочков рубашек и, внезапно, скатерти, нашлось в нижнем ящике тумбы, сверху на нем горочкой валялись крысиные экскременты и погрызенные кукольные ноги. Прожженная пустая наволочка обнаружилась за шкафом с треснувшей дверью, полным всякого барахла, и тут же приняла вид подушки, после того как внутрь поместились скрученные обрезки пальто. Сломанные ролики, дырявый зонт, велосипедное колесо без спиц, неровно побритый мишка Тедди, заимевший вместо глаз обугленные пуговицы, и незаполненные бумаги о разводе с жирными следами, будто в них заворачивали окорок.

Ненужный мусор Стайлз запихнул в крепкий на вид буфет, стоявший в конце лестницы, и, кажется, при этом сломал замок. Этажом ниже виднелась чья-то тень, но когда под весом Стайлза, наклонившегося рассмотреть ее владельца, деревянные перила натужно заскрипели, она шагнула вглубь коридора, скрываясь от глаз.

Комната на чердаке быстро погрузилась во мрак — при первой попытке включить свет, одиноко свисающая с потолка лампочка затрещала, совершенно не собираясь, по видимому, работать. Но соревнование в упорстве проиграла и, в конце концов, осветила помещение неустойчивым желтоватым кругом.

***

Стайлз сидел на постели и рассматривал вываленное на разноцветные клетки одеяла содержимое тумбочки, когда в распахнутую дверь постучали.

Честно, Стайлз даже не сразу разглядел кто стоит в проеме, хотя раньше не жаловался на проблемы со зрением, но плохое освещение и витающая в воздухе пыльная завеса неслабо так мешала. Гость помог сориентироваться.

— Питер.

— Оу, да, я… Привет.

Питер облокотился на дверной косяк, сложил руки на груди и осмотрелся.

— Большая работа. Хотя это все еще похоже на курортный рай для блох.

Стайлз насупился — в конце концов теперь это типа-его-комната, и только ему можно было бы на нее жаловаться. Чувство собственности и все такое.

— Нет тут блох.

— Значит, появятся. Мы пытались вытравить крыс, четыре твари даже подохли. Но через пару дней их сородичи появились снова. Будто дом — это гниющий труп, и эти трупоеды сбегаются на запах со всей страны.

— Мило.

Питер постоял в дверях и смотрел, как Стайлз передвигается по комнате, вытряхивая мелкий мусор из ящиков, даже не пытаясь создать видимость собственной заинтересованности в обстановке помещения. Смотрел и молчал. Напрягало.

После того, как Стайлз несколько раз ронял ржавые плоскогубцы, пытаясь вытащить из спинки стула угрожающе торчавшие гвозди, Питер ушел, очевидно решив, что дальнейшее пребывание тут может повлечь за собой трагическую смерть Стайлза. Хотя Стайлз готов был дать руку на отсечение, что слышал ворчание мужчины по поводу чьей-то рукожопости.

Позже у дверей несколько раз мелькали чьи-то силуэты, некоторые останавливались ненадолго, стояли и уходили, так и не произнося ни слова. Несколько раз подходила Лидия, осматривала комнату своим критическим взором, красиво поджимала губки и весьма не тонко намекала на абсолютное отсутствие вкуса. Временный хозяин комнаты лишь смеялся. Лично он выбрал бы для заточения — башню Старка, но выбора, к сожалению, никому из присутствующих в доме не предлагали.

Стайлз не был против, интерес, в принципе, понятен, тем более, если появление новенького — единственное впечатляющее событие в этом доме.

Из горы мусора Стайлз выудил с десяток скрепок, пустой степлер, раскрашенный фиолетовым лаком для ногтей, и упаковку презервативов, истыканных насквозь зубочистками. Пряжка от ремня, похоже, была оплавлена специально и теперь напоминала символ готемского героя Бетмена, только голова не удалась — на нее месте кучерявилось что-то медузоподобное.

Спички в коробке оказались целыми, что несколько удивило.

Стайлз внезапно чихнул и, честно, испугался сам. Дом отозвался тяжелым вздохом, доски заскрипели в ответ на удар ветра с улицы. Когда Стайлз повернул голову к двери, охнул и отскочил назад, забыв, что под руками — рассыпанный мелкий мусор типа кнопок и пробок от шампанского.

— Блин-блин-блин, — затараторил он, отскребая острые кнопки из ладони.

Девушка, стоявшая в дверях и так напугавшая Стайлза, хохотнула.

— Ты наркоман?

— А я похож? — Стайлз был возмущен. За себя. За свое тело. И за свои чистые вены.

— Да, — она счастливо закивала.

Веселую девушку звали Эллисон. Жизнерадостная, со скептическим взглядом карих глаз, она занимала комнату вместе с Лидией.

— Ну, правильно, красивые девушки в непонятной ситуации должны держаться вместе.

Эллисон в ответ рассмеялась, запрокинув голову, и удобнее устроилась у дверного проема, не собираясь, по-видимому, уходить.

— Ты не кажешься обеспокоенным.

— А должен?

Эллисон обвела комнату взглядом, задержалась на куче мусора, перед которой сидел Стайлз.

— А как часто с тобой происходит подобное?

— В смысле: похищают и запирают в доме, заполненном старой рухлядью? Да постоянно! Я ведь крут, детка!

И снова звонкий девичий смех. Стайлз улыбнулся лишь губами, задумчиво рассматривая лицо Эллисон.

Красивая, не такая, как Лидия, не ядерно-яркая, на лице усталость, под глазами глубокие тени, и сложно сказать, сколько в ее смехе подлинного веселья. Она знала, что должна рассмеяться в ответ на глупое позерство, Стайлз знал, что должен был притвориться, будто ему не страшно. Вот только… Можно сколько угодно притворяться, что все нормально, но тут, в неизвестности, ничего не изменится. Ты по-прежнему будешь заперт в заброшенном доме, не зная, выйдешь ли из него когда-нибудь. Или останешься тут навсегда в качестве очередного покрытого лишь пылью экспоната. Но, конечно, намного проще было бы не думать об этом. Это вариант устраивает всех и всегда.

Поэтому Эллисон и Стайлз следующие полчаса спорили по поводу сильных мира сего: Капитан Америка или Железный человек — кто сильнее. Извечная дилемма. К тому же Эллисон оказалась довольно напориста, защищая обладателя звездно-полосатого щита. Стайлз уже готов был сдаться, лишь бы больше ее расширенные зрачки не смотрели на него взглядом разъяренной кошки, но Эллисон внезапно замолчала.

По коридору пронесся низкий гул — часы на первом этаже отбили девять вечера. Когда ты чем-то занят, время пролетает быстро, и ты едва ли замечаешь это.

— Запри дверь на ночь.

— Стоит опасаться маньяков?

И да, это действительно было смешно, учитывая почти стопроцентную вероятность участия маньяка в их заточении в этом чертовом доме.

В этот раз Эллисон не улыбнулась.

Лишь крепче сжала пальцами дверной косяк — неокрашенные ногти, должно быть, до боли впились в старую древесину.

— Можешь делать, что хочешь. Но настоятельно советую запереть на ночь дверь.

Когда через оконные щели смотрела лишь беспросветная темень и все разбрелись по комнатам, Стайлз сделал так, как она сказала.

***

Ни у кого нет ключей.

Так сказала Лидия, когда Стайлз проводил Эллисон до их комнаты. Осознание этого билось в висках истерично, будто птица, угодившая в силки. Серьезно, почти все более-менее жилые комнаты в доме запирались изнутри — небольшая щеколда, если приложить достаточно сил и упрямства, выломать не составит труда.

Каждая дверь имела замочную скважину. Но ключей никто не находил.

Стайлз сидел на полу перед дверью, бездумно крутя в руках потрескавшийся пластиковый волчок, когда половицы в коридоре на лестнице заскрипели под тяжестью поднявшегося на этаж тела.

Кто-то намного крупнее Питера и тяжелее близнецов — что уж тут говорить о полупрозрачной Лидии — поднялся по лестнице, ведущей на чердак, и остановился на верхней ступени, как раз напротив временных апартаментов Стайлза.

Дерево тоскливо заныло, когда незнакомец сделал шаг по направлению к единственной двери на площадке.

Сердце билось в истерике, ему не хватало места в грудине, и оно пыталось пробить себе путь на свободу. Оно цепенело, когда тяжелая нога поднималась, и испуганно вздрагивало, когда некто из коридора делал следующий шаг.

Стайлз замер на полу, пальцы впились в острые углы треснувшего пластика. Он не слышал ничего вокруг, кроме бешеного биения сердца и медленного шаркающего приближения чего-то неизвестного.

И вдруг на минуту все стихло.

Стайлз даже перестал дышать, пульс гулко отбивал секунды где-то в ушах, в висках горело, ноги зудели от напряжения, инстинктивного животного желания — бежать, бежать как можно дальше. Но он просто не мог отодрать себя от пола, не мог оторвать взгляда от двери. Сидел и ждал всю эту застывшую минуту.

Пока ручка на двери не начала поворачиваться.


	2. Chapter 2

Щеколда не дала двери открыться.

Тот-кто-стоит-за-дверью шумно выдохнул, но вовсе не так, как это делают другие, ну, другие люди. Больше напоминая уставшую после долгого пути лошадь — тяжелый выдох, выбивающий поток горячего воздуха через ноздри, так близко от двери, что слышно, как он ударился о дерево.

Ручку повернули снова, на этот раз сжав ее крепче и дернув сильнее.

А потом, когда секундное затишье за дверью прошло…

Стайлз готов был поклясться, что дерево в центре двери начало проседать внутрь. Будто кто-то навалился с той стороны, но без откровенного желания попасть внутрь любым способом, выбивая преграду вместе с дверным косяком, — скорее проверяя пределы прочности. Двери — или же нервов Стайлза? Того трясло от частых коротких вдохов, едва ли успевающими доставить в организм нужное количество кислорода, кружилась голова, в глазах пекло, но расширенные зрачки не отрывались от дешевого дерева, медленно прогибающегося под чужим весом.

Нечто за дверью снова тяжело вздохнуло, половицы в коридоре заскрипели и дверь так же медленно вернулась в свое обычное состояние. Через зияющую дыру замочной скважины в комнату ворвался горячий вдох, выдувая мертвых насекомых и скомканные куски мелкого мусора. Гость постоял за дверью еще несколько минут, застыв неподвижной массой, а потом ушел, заставив ступени на лестнице неприятно поскрипывать в такт своему неторопливому шагу.

А Стайлз просидел на полу всю ночь, деревенело глядя в сторону замочной скважины и слыша лишь чужое дыхание, нисколько не напоминавшее человеческое.

Аккуратный негромкий стук, не сразу услышанный вымотанным Стайлзом, раздался где-то под утро. От постороннего шума тот резко дернулся и подскочил, ударившись ступней об угол тумбы, которую Стайлз в попытках заняться себя на ночь решил разобрать. Он был уверен, что в ящике есть скрытое отделение, в котором что-то перекатывалось и стукалось о стенки… И оказался прав, обнаружив утром под тонкой фанерой толстый шуруп с корявыми инициалами «Р. Г. М».

Радость от подтверждения собственной правоты немного померкла, когда под утро Стайлз осознал, что тумбочку к жизни уже не вернуть.

Гость, решивший посетить комнату на чердаке, некоторое время сочувственно рассматривал несчастный раскуроченный предмет мебели, прежде чем перевести взгляд на самого хозяина комнаты.

Лидия, умудрившаяся нисколько не измениться за ночь: по-прежнему идеальные платье и макияж, — будто она не спала на постели, а так и стояла окаменев посреди коридора всю ночь. Вместе с ней в комнату залетел слабый аромат цветущей малины и не слишком уверенный комар.

Должно быть, потемневшие пятна под глазами у Стайлза сказали ей достаточно, потому что вместо утреннего приветствия девушка только взглянула на него, беззвучно прошептала осуждающее «Вау» и сразу же направилась к лестнице, и даже ее каблуки по деревянному полу стучали как-то неодобрительно.

На первом этаже слышались вопли близнецов и зубастое ворчание Питера им в ответ.  
И таки да, в этом чертовом нигде есть кухня.

Дверь, укрывшаяся за лестницей в прихожей, вела в небольшое помещение: плита и восемь тумб с расписными дверцами, — сюжет рисунка рассказывал историю маленького кролика и енота, заблудившихся в лесу, собирая яблоки, на последней тумбе история заканчивалась черными отпечатками широких ладоней, перекрывающих рисунок. Кто-то тонко намекал на то, что никому не дано жить долго и счастливо, даже отважным зверушкам?

Холодильник выглядел старым, утробно гудел, слегка приплясывая на низких ножках из стороны в сторону и звякая содержимым.

Парень с темными волосами, на вид ровесник самого Стайлза, раскладывал бутерброды, а Питер стоял рядом, выхватывая с тарелки составляющие — мясо и зелень. Близнецы занимали посеревший стол и довольно смеялись чему-то своему. Эллисон копошилась в одном из навесных шкафов, где звенели, стукаясь друг о друга, стаканы.

— Стайлз — все. Все — Стайлз.

И на этом знакомство закончилось.

— Это ты ломился в комнату вчера? — Последний незнакомый из присутствующих оторвался от готовки, ловко отодвигая от загребущих рук Питера тарелку. — Скотт.

Голос Скотта действительно напоминал тот, сонный и раздраженный, пославший Стайлза куда подальше, на тот момент бродившего по дому в поисках своего места.

Стайлз прошелся по кухне и в итоге занял место у тумбочки, стоявшей ближе всех к входной двери. Он не пытался дистанцироваться от остальных, но стоять без дела ему было крайне сложно. За то недолгое время, что потребовалось для сооружения порции бутербродов, он успел перелапать содержимое трех кухонных шкафов, испачкав руки в пыли и умудрившись порезаться о край треснувшей металлической банки от печенья, после чего Эллисон заняла наблюдательный пост около него и лупила по рукам каждый раз, когда они тянулись снова что-нибудь пощупать.

Стайлз был уверен, что она в тайне получала от этого удовольствия.

— Ну, все познакомились, но это не слишком объясняет, что мы тут делаем.

— Ждем. — Лидия поморщилась, глядя на тарелку с бутербродами, поставленную в центр стола.

Хлеб, мясо и зелень. Гастрономический минимализм в действии. Каждый взял по одному, Стайлз к своему куску отнесся насторожено, рассматривая его со вех сторон. Хлеб, в отличие от мяса и овощей, не выглядел свежим — края стерты или обрезаны, и, несмотря на попытки избавиться от внешних признаков присутствия плесени, все равно при ближайшем рассмотрении можно было углядеть серовато-зеленые пятна то там, то тут.  
Лидия тоже не выглядела особо впечатленной, но никаких возражений о качестве блюд не последовало.

— А чего-нибудь горячего нет? — Стайлз кивнул в сторону кухонной утвари. — Плита?

Питер фыркнул, вгрызаясь в свой кусок, волокнистое мясо он разбирал пальцами и всасывал в рот, хлеб отложил в сторону, уделив все внимание исключительно мясной начинке.

— О, ты наверняка хочешь яйца с беконом, а потом на ужин большой стейк с кровью и овощами? Обломись!

— Не обращай на него внимания, Питер — мудак, а плита не работает, — Лидия явно недолюбливала мужчину, не стараясь даже скрыть это.

— Оу, ну, это печально, да.

Стайлз откусил кусок своего недобутерброда и понял, почему морщилась Лидия. На вкус как что-то, что в прошлой жизни легко могло быть носками. Нет, на самом деле вкус был очень даже не плох, но первый укус заставлял действительно задуматься — стоит ли продолжать. Но потом, если все-таки решишь, что стоит, мясо оказывалось очень даже неплохое, перебивая вкус испорченного старого хлеба.

— То есть на кухне работает холодильник и, возможно, раковина, но не плита? Есть свежие овощи и мясо, но не хлеб?

— С плитой полный кошмар, если бы проблема была в шланге или трубе или еще чем-то внутри то, может быть, удалось бы починить, но к ней ничего не подключено. — Скотта, казалось, нисколько не смущал неприятный запашок и привкус у его еды, он был весел и доволен, как лабрадор. — В духовке пригоревшие ошметки еды, ею явно пользовались, но не в этом веке.

— В этом доме, кажется, вообще ничего не известно о двадцать первом веке.

— С едой тоже не все ясно. Сегодня свежее мясо и овощи, но испорченный хлеб и полусгнившие фрукты, бутылку молока я даже открывать не хочу.

— Сегодня? Значит, такое положение не постоянно?

— Да, вчера утром был свежий виноград, но все, что было мясного, — почернело и обзавелось насекомыми.

— То есть меню определяется рандомно?

— Ага, — раздалось одновременное эхо со стороны близнецов, их тоже не смущал старый хлеб, а из желтых помидоров они увлеченно строили пирамиду.

— Интересно.

— Мне вот не интересно. Я думаю, что выскажу общее мнение, что важнее узнать как выбраться.

Стайлз задумчиво ковырнул ногтем плесневелый участок на корочке.

— Может быть, у нас что-то общее?

— О, ну давай, Коломбо, воспользуйся дедуктивным методом и спаси нас всех.

Лидия фыркнула и сильно толкнула Питера в область печени.

— Отвали, все равно заняться тут особо не чем, а он смешной.

***

От камина в гостиной тянуло влагой и жженым деревом.

Прошедшие мимо близнецы на мгновение остановились, разглядывая сидящего между диваном и камином Стайлза, но поскольку тот не делал ничего интересного, надолго они не задержались. Судя по шуму, последовавшему за их приходом, близнецы двигали книжный шкаф, что стоял в дальнем углу гостиной. Книги посыпались на пол.

Стайлз, нахмурившись, наблюдал, как близнецы выносят шкаф в коридор.

Звук удара, глухой и недовольный возглас одного из парней.

Итан и Эйдан собирали вещи по всему дому и методично волокли все найденное в свою нору в подвале. Где-то с час назад они пытались утащить из комнаты Стайлза потрепанное кресло с пружинами наружу.

— Смотри, однажды проснешься от того, что они тащат в подвал тебя, а не это чертово кресло. — Эллисон и Скотт топтались рядом, наблюдая за эпическим словесным сражением за ни в чем не повинный предмет интерьера. Скотт ставил на упрямство и настойчивость близнецов, Эллисон же поддерживала Стайлза.

К слову, честь свою и своего кресла Стайлз тогда отстоял.

Сейчас же, сидя на ковре в гостиной, он рассеяно выдергивал из ковра, со странным ромбовидным узором, длинные ворсинки.

Семь людей. Стайлзу было интересно, каким образом происходил отбор. Явно не по половой принадлежности. По внешним признакам? Но каким? И для чего все это? Их обеспечивали едой, спальным местом, они не были как-то ограниченны в движении — ни наручников, ни цепей, ни клеток. Единственное, что было невозможно — это выйти на улицу, да и то лишь из-за отсутствия ключа. А по всем правилам хорошего хоррора — если есть запертая дверь, то должен быть и ключ. В идеале — к ключу должен прилагаться маньяк или чудовище. По неподтвержденным данным маньяк в наличии имелся, так же как и любой представитель этой профессии, со своими странностями.

И зачем было запирать их именно в этой половине здания? Из-за кухни? Почему бы не оставить весь дом в их распоряжении? Не было возможности забаррикадировать все выходы в другом крыле? Не хватало времени?

От непрекращающегося потока мыслей болела голова. А может быть, все из-за затхлого воздуха и пыли вокруг.

Стайлз застонал и, растерев лицо холодными ладонями, откинулся назад, укладываясь на ковре в позе какой-то слегка подвыпившей звезды.

В чем смысл…

***

Питер стоял на первом этаже около лестницы, ведущей в подвал, и подслушивал. Снизу раздавалась ругань, судя по которой близнецы не могли поделить ржавый медвежий капкан.

Стайлз тоже постоял и послушал, глядя вниз на деревянные ступени, не слишком надежно выглядевшей лестницы, пока Питер не вздохнул глубоко, поворачиваясь к нему.

— Ну что?

— Ты говорил про другое крыло.

— М-м-м?

— Когда появился я…

Питер прервал его тихим лающим смехом.

— Я должен был понять, что ты станешь той еще занозой в заднице. Когда ты появился, по лицу было понятно, что ты любишь совать нос куда не надо. Это так?

Стайлз даже не обиделся. Серьезно, если бы Питер собирался нанести действительно серьезный вред его самолюбию, то мог бы придумать что-нибудь более значимое, чем «заноза в заднице», но для чего-то большего они еще не были достаточно близко знакомы.  
И к тому же, вышесказанное процентов где-то на семьдесят было правдой. Но Стайлз ни в коем случае в этом не признается.

— Стыдливо краснею перед твоей проницательностью и жизненным опытом, чувак, а теперь давай вернемся к началу разговора, где ты все-таки отвечаешь на мой вопрос.

Питер не выглядел впечатленным, его правая бровь была скептически приподнята, и всем своим видом мужчина выражал неодобрение этой нелепой попытки лезть к нему с расспросами. Или же это каким-то образом было связано с тем, что Стайлз уже пару минут как наступил ему на ногу. Социализация — это сложно.

Питер посмотрел на лестницу в подвал, прислушался и, убедившись, что ссора близнецов в самом разгаре, повернулся к Стайлзу.

— Тут явно есть другое крыло. В прихожей три двери. Одна в гостиную, вторая всегда заперта на ключ, и третья — та жуткая с кучей замков, которая ведет на улицу. И, к тому же, в самой гостиной есть еще одна дверь, которая также должна куда-то вести. Разумеется, она тоже заперта.

— Ты уверен? Улицу видно из окон?

— Там, где они не заколочены, снаружи видно кусты и деревья. А деревья и кусты предполагают над головой открытое небо, мой мальчик.

— Спасибо за ценный урок, Квай-Гон Джинн.

Теперь же хохот Питера прозвучал удивленно.

— О, кто-то у нас тут приверженец Республики?

— Как мило, не думал, что в твоем возрасте еще помнят что это такое.

— Нарываешься.

Надо, чтобы кто-нибудь объяснил Питеру особенности угроз и запугиваний — даже если твоя ухмылка больше походит на волчий оскал, угроза теряет весь смысл, если ты при этом продолжаешь смеяться.

Но Стайлз готов был пойти на уступки, ведь, будучи так занят подслушиванием чужих распрей, Питер все-таки отвлекся на некоторые объяснения, от которых, впрочем, ситуация понятнее не стала.

— Пф, не слушай меня, никто не слушает, и ты не слушай.

Питер оглядел его с ног до головы, — взгляд задержался на потертом изображении Халка, — скользнул ниже и снова на мгновение замер у неопознанного пятна на колене, прежде чем добрался до каким-то чудом все еще белых шнурков.

— Хм, это сложно, ты очень громкий.

— Это да, — Стайлз сокрушенно покачал головой.

***

Лидия, прекрасная как рассвет, торжественно восседала на круглом радужном пуфике в детской. На личике ее — ленивый интерес, а в руках детская шкатулка, чей бок разрисован синей ручкой и нелепыми, кособокими цветами. Эллисон склонилась над комодом, ручки для ящиков которого выглядели как слоники с крыльями — приподнятый вверх хобот и смешные круглые крылышки в горошек. Около пуфика Лидии на полу в аккуратную стопку были сложены книги и слегка покачивались, в еще не оформившемся желании упасть грудой вниз.

— Бу! — раздалось из-за двери, и Стайлз предсказуемо отпрыгнул, больно ударившись локтем о дверной косяк.

— Да, очень весело, но давайте не будем отвлекаться. — Лидия наверняка была старостой в школе.

Скотт вылез из-за двери все еще хохоча, но все-таки попытался извиниться перед Стайлзом, потрепав его за плечо. Да, улыбка и похлопывание решит все проблемы.

— Что вы делаете?

— Убиваем время, занимаясь никому не нужным делом, в жалкой надежде обнаружить что-то, что поможет нам выбраться из этого треклятого дома?

Скотт и Стайлз одинаково ошарашено уставились на Лидию, в отличии от Эллисон, пытавшуюся спрятать свою улыбку за ладонью.

— Ты иногда бываешь устрашающе агрессивной.

— Я озвучила то, о чем думают все, может быть, я просто честная?

— Возможно, все сразу.

Скотт продвинулся мимо Стайлза к Эллисон, неловко коснувшись ее руки, пытаясь проползти между ней и столом, уставленным всякой мелочью и, внезапно, самоваром.  
Эллисон в ответ на прикосновение так же неловко улыбнулась — сползшая на одно плечо футболка оголила позеленевший синяк.

— Если вы действительно не ищите ничего конкретного, а просто убиваете время, то я могу присоединиться?

Лидия оглядела его с ног до головы — ее аккуратная бровь приподнялась, а губы чуть искривились, словно выражая сомнение в том, что Стайлз достоин присоединиться к копошению в комнате, заполненной мусором. Девушка посмотрела на Эллисон, но та, слишком занятая ящиком и Скоттом, не обратила на это внимания. Ожидание решения стало довольно смущающим.

— Ты можешь попытаться.

Стайлз моргнул.

— Действительно? И что это, черт возьми, должно значит?

— Надолго в этой комнате никто не задерживается, кроме близнецов, разве что. Но они тут только курят.

Лидия говорила это таким тоном, что сомнений не оставалось — она не одобряет. Вот только что именно — курение, близнецов или ничегонеделание?

Стайлз пожал плечами и пробрался к двухъярусной кровати. Лестница проржавела и краска облупилась, словно грязные перья топорщась во все стороны. На голом матрасе первого яруса лежал розовый пудель…

— По-моему, это пуделиха. Она жуткая, — раздался над ухом голос Скотта.

Стайлз повертел в руках игрушку и посмотрел на него.

— Почему именно пуделиха? И если судить по морде, я бы сказал, что это мальчик.

— Посмотри на одежду.

Ох.

— Ну, если одежда в игрушечном мире определяет гендерную принадлежность, то, конечно. А что если пудель-мальчик чувствует, что извращенческий костюм школьницы из порнофильма с кучей блесток — это его стиль?

— Ты думаешь, что это пудель-мальчик? В блестящей розовой юбке и розовом топике?

— Эй, мы понятия не имеем, через что ему пришлось пройти, может, у него было тяжелое детство!

Лидия за их спиной хмуро перелистывала подожженный по края учебник о пожарной безопасности.

— Мы в доме маньяка, и самое время устроить митинг за равноправие плюшевых игрушек.

В расчистке комнаты группа добровольцев не слишком продвинулась, покинув помещение, стоило только скрипу дверцы холодильника пронестись по дому эхом.

Длинный и узкий ключ в кармане не заметил никто.

Даже сам Стайлз.

***

Часы в этом доме хоть и находились на видном месте и в большом количестве, но показывали разное время. Ты мог прийти на кухню в полдень, двадцать минут разгребать нижний ящик у раковины в поисках инструментов и вернуться в гостиную уже к позднему ужину. В детской время текло лениво: стрелки двигались неохотно — и даже щелканье при движении звучало как-то сонно. На чердаке время останавливалось вовсе. Буквально. Смешные квадратные часы из комнаты Скотта, с желтым боком и циферблатом в виде постаревшей морды Микки Мауса, затихли и остановились, стоило перенести их через порог.

Попытка провести эксперимент с круглыми часами Эллисон провалилась еще на стадии заполучения часов. После болезненного подзатыльника, Стайлз заподозрил, что щелкающий звук движения механизма успокаивали девушку по ночам, и вероятность, что придется остаться в тишине с наступлением темноты, ее пугала. Лидия, делившая с ней комнату, впрочем не слишком возражала и выдала Стайлзу целую коробку разноцветных и разномастных часов, которая по неизвестным причинам была спрятана под кроватью.  
Скотт и Стайлз были в восторге, а Лидия только покачала головой — ее тиканье только раздражало.

Питер, узнавший о проводимом эксперименте, поднялся в комнату Стайлза, когда часы в гостиной показали восемь вечера, а деревянные гиганты в коридоре пробили двенадцать дня. Он некоторое время посмотрел на двух парней, восседавших на полу у мертвой кучи часов.

— Ты тоже выключаешься, когда заходишь в комнату?

Скотт фыркнул, пытаясь скрыть смех, и Стайлз тут же запустил в него пластмассовыми часами с розовой феей.

— Почему это?

Питер пожал плечами.

— Ты похож на часы, — сказал он с совершенно серьезным лицом. — Тот же раздражающий однотонный шум.

Питер продолжал смотреть, по нему не было понятно, ожидал ли он какого-то ответа, позволяющего раздуть ничего не значащий разговор в жаркий спор. Поэтому Стайлз промолчал, рот открылся и закрылся, так и не издав ни звука. Он не знал, что на это ответить.

Губы Питера искривила ухмылка.

Бессмысленный разговор был закончен, бессмысленная жизнь продолжалась.


	3. Chapter 3

** Девушка с горящими волосами.**

Парень с именем Стайлз напоминал дворовую псину. И не худой и не жирный. Жилистый. Будто единственное, чем он занимался в жизни это… Нет, не бегал. Убегал. От врагов, от страха, от ответственности.

Лидия глубоко вздохнула. Нос щекотал затхлый аромат плесневевших занавесок. Все в этом доме говорило о времени. О том, что оно уходит. Покрытая не одним слоем пыли мебель, этот запах, от которого хотелось разодрать себе легкие, чтобы вычистить их, как следует, от серого осадка.

Лидия Мартин сжала в кулак прижатую к груди ладонь. На запястье тихо стукнулись друг об друга некрупные бледно-розовые жемчужины браслета. Пиджак и платье, каблучки-молоточки, отстукивающие каждым шагом незамысловатую мелодию. Она собиралась в новое кафе на углу, встретиться с Дженнифер. Лидия не видела ее с детского сада, когда подруга была маленькой и пухлой, а над ухом на короткой косичке болтался бантик в ярко-красный горошек.

Над кафе яркая вывеска в стиле старого кино 50-х. На взгляд Лидии — слишком много лазури и розового. На двери колокольчик и резная рама. За матовым стеклом виднелись силуэты людей, десятки столиков и звонкий смех.

Поэтому, когда Лидия переступила порог, она была крайне удивлена. В воздухе сильно пахло жидкостью для снятия лака, голова закружилась так сильно, что девушка опустилась на колени, с трудом с трудом удерживаясь от позорного падения, вцепившись в дверной косяк.

А когда Лидия открыла глаза, перед ней была пыльная гостиная да почерневший камин, а за спиной распахнутые в коридор двери, со следами от обуви и глубокими бороздами-царапинами на дереве. Явно не то кафе, открывшееся несколько дней назад и привлекавшее посетителей ароматом свежей выпечки.

Дом выглядел заброшенным — словно позабытые декорации фильма. Повсюду пыль и паутина. Много мертвых насекомых и не-мертвых грызунов. Крыса, примостившаяся на полке над камином, разглядывала человека с интересом.

Лидии потребовалось некоторое время, прежде чем она смогла решиться выйти из гостиной и осмотреть остальные комнаты.

Кажется кухня оказалась единственным помещением, более-менее лишенным откровенной запущенности. В холодильнике несколько палок колбасы, от запаха которой Лидия поморщилась. Не испорченная, срок годности от этого был совсем далек, но девушка предпочла бы что-то более безопасное. На дверце яйца и чеснок. Полупустая бутыль молока и апельсинового сока с кальцием. Странное сочетание продуктов.

Вернувшись в коридор, Лидия некоторое время рассматривала входную, по ее предположению, дверь, больше напоминавшую банковское хранилище своими массивными формами. Шесть замков на ней явственно указывали на то, что здесь не выйти. Но Лидия все же дернула за ручку, впрочем, без особой надежды.

Поднявшись наверх, девушка прошлась по комнатам: некоторые двери были заперты, за некоторыми, в ответ на поворот ручки, раздавался шелест и скрип, будто кто-то крайне энергично сдвигал мебель. Позже Лидия вернулась к этим дверям, при повороте ручки слышен был лишь скрип старого затвора. Дверь открывалась, а комната оказывалась пуста. Без следов какой-либо мебели, только слой серой налипшей пыли на полу и подоконнике, да ошметки штукатурки, говорящие, что в этой комнате давно никого не было.

Лидия провела в тишине дома несколько часов, прежде чем, переступив порог небольшой детской на втором этаже, обнаружила на выцветшем ковре гостей.

— Ну наконец-то.

Кажется, это было первое, что она сказала с тех пор, как оказалась здесь.

***

**Люди под лестницей.**

Странно осознать, проснувшись, что ты задержал дыхание. И что совершенно не помнишь как уснул, тоже. И почему ты вдруг лежишь, когда мгновение назад был занят совершенно другими вещами.

Эйдан помнил отчетливо, что девицу звали Хлои, что ее волосы пахли какими-то химическими ландышами и были выкрашены в неоновый фиолет. Она осталась лишь в белье и коротком топе, направляясь в спальню, и Эйдан следовал за ней, не в состоянии просто отвести взгляд от голубого кружева на загорелых ягодицах. Дверь в спальню на секунду разделила их, Эйдан помнил ее заливистый игривый смех, а после было лишь осознание того, что в легких не хватает воздуха.

И тем ни менее, первое, что он сделал, очнувшись, это вскинул руку — слепо, невидяще, интуитивно.

Горячая и влажная от пота ладонь встретила ее и крепко, судорожно сжала. Итан был рядом и так же загнанно дышал.

Он не был дома, оставив брату квартиру, собираясь провести приятный вечер в клубе. Громкая музыка, душное помещение, а на губах сладкий коктейль. Или сладкий поцелуй? Он помнит лишь, что слизывал сахар с чужих губ, помнил полуобнаженное тело в своих руках и заполненный народом танцпол. Кто-то прижимался сзади, кто-то жался спереди, жарко. Руки на бедрах широкие и жадные, Итан не против, прижимаясь в ответ. Он не думает ни о чем, он даже не слишком настроен на секс, это трение и аромат возбуждения и глухие стоны у уха, чей-то язык на его открытой шее… Этого было достаточно. На сегодня.

Он вышел в туалет, открыл кабинку, слыша стоны в соседней… И вот он где-то здесь, сердце бешено билось, но от ладони Эйдана под рукой стало легче дышать.

Плюшевый мишка, раскрашенный в черный и белый какой-то липкой краской, сидел около тумбочки и пялился на людей своими неподвижными глазами-пуговицами. Люстра в виде воздушного шара слабо покачивалась из стороны в сторону, и, едва поспевая следом, из стороны в сторону покачивался черный паук на тонкой паутине, оплетающей плетеную корзинку воздушного шара с тусклыми витражными стеклами. Лампочка над головой давала минимум освещения, все вокруг имело странный болотный оттенок.

Девушку у двери они заметили не сразу.

— Лидия. И мы с вами посреди чертового нигде.

Через сутки после того, как близнецы Итан и Эйдан проснулись в заваленной жуткими игрушками детской, в библиотеке раздался громкий недовольный стон, и в доме появился еще один гость — Питер. Скотт и Эллисон появились в тот же день, к вечеру, оба проснулись за столом на кухне.

Несколько дней затишье, за которое в доме два раза отключался свет, и в темноте коридоров по ночам слышными были шаркающие шаги. Кто-то, крупный и медленный, ходил по ночам и скребся в двери. Чуть менее настойчиво, когда в комнатах горел свет.  
В те ночи, когда дом подгружался во тьму и ни одна лампа не работала, не спал никто из жильцов.

Утром лампы, потрескивая лениво и нехотя, все же включались, и тяжелая поступь затихала в одной из пустующих комнат. Было слышно, как следом за скрипом прикрывалась дверь. Через некоторое время в комнате не оставалось ничего, кроме толстого слоя пыли на полу.

Того, кто гуляет по ночам, никто не видел.

Питер говорил, что мы все дружно сошли с ума и нам нужно с этим смириться. Когда посреди дня под весом прогнулись доски в коридоре на первом этаже, сердце на миг пропустило удар. Тогда, осторожно ступая, в гостиную зашел Стайлз. После него в доме больше никто не появлялся. Сложно было понять, хорошо это — или плохо.

Удивительно быстро и легко оказалось привыкнуть к такой жизни. За время проведенное в доме — сколько, неделю, чуть больше, нет? — ничего не происходило. Утром встать, стараясь не споткнуться о весь тот хлам, что успел скопиться в подвале, добраться до кухни, после проверить комнаты в поисках ключей, которые было решено искать, вряд ли кто-то всерьез надеялся найти отсюда выход с помощью куска метала и старых замков, скорее задание это было призвано сохранить разум и не свалиться в бездну отчаянья… Да, Лидия умела поддержать боевой дух и позитивный настрой.

Парень из чулана был веселый. Спор из-за медвежьего капкана возобновлялся не в первый раз, ни Эйдан, ни Итан не могли прийти к согласию — оставить его на лестнице в подвал или же поставить у холодильника на кухне — ведь кто-то же оставляет им еду. В это раз капкан в руках Эйдана уже был на пути на кухню, когда Итан догнал брата.

Стайлза, по видимому, положение вещей не слабо так веселило и всегда задерживало неподалеку, пока спор не переходил на особенно повышенные тона. Но, в этот раз, застав их в коридоре, он просто прошел мимо. Прошел мимо, только улыбнувшись, и поднялся по лестнице, топая так, что дерево испуганно скрипело.

Только потом, когда ссора возобновилась, братья обнаружили, что причина спора исчезла. Странный новичок уже больно ловко умудрился унести с собой их капкан.

***

** Соседи по кухне.**

Все, как в низкобюджетном ужастике, на который студия возлагает большие надежды.

Скотт выходил из раздевалки, волосы еще мокрые после душа, а плечо побаливает после тренировки по лакроссу. Тренер гонял их по полю несколько часов, пользуясь тем, что сегодня выходной. Прохладного ветра и грязи под ногами никто не замечал, к концу все были потные и грязные, кажется, запах влажной травы въелся под кожу вместе с природной солью.

Волосы все еще были мокрыми, а плечо недовольно ныло, когда Скотт проснулся. И сразу же свалился на пол, так как проснулся он на кухонных тубах.

Грязно-бордовые стены, серые следы ладоней около выключателя, от запаха испорченного хлеба подташнивало.

Его соседке по положению повезло больше — обеденный стол был несколько шире тумб, и от неловкого движения она вовсе не свалилась пол.

Эллисон точно помнила, что была дома. В коридоре пахло мамиными духами, отец орудовал ножом на кухне — мерный стук метала о доску. Еще несколько часов — и вся семья соберется в гостиной, день рождения дедушки с трудом можно было назвать праздником. Присутствие деда в доме напрягало отца — Эллисон видела неестественно прямую спину и каменную маску вместо лица, на которой от подобия вежливой улыбки шли трещины. Дедушка скупо обнимал Эллисон у дверей, — от его куртки всегда пахло деревом и порохом, — прогуливался по первому этажу дома, а позже, за ужином, практически не говорил, отрывистые резкие фразы, скупая похвала, звучавшая больше похожей на упрек… В общем, в этот день в доме Арджентов наступала тишина, нарушаемая лишь стуком столовых приборов.

Она пошла в ванную, ее лицо горело, хоть дедушка и не сказал ей ничего, но то, как он смотрел, пока она рассказывала о своих успехах в школе… Ей не хватало воздуха.

Дверь закрылась- и тут же закружилась голова, жаром обдало голые предплечья и шею. А потом глухая тьма и тут же, спустя один удар сердца, резкое, вспышкой молнии, пробуждение.

С тех пор прошла неделя. И все эти дни Эллисон преследовал запах пороха и мокрой древесины.

— Как думаешь, я лапательный? — пронесся в воздухе неуверенный и по-детски наивный вопрос.

Эллисон остановилась у лестницы на втором этаже, стоило ей только услышать его. Из всех присутствующих в доме только Стайлз мог сказать что-то подобное.

Он прибыл в дом последним, после него не было никого, но шума он иногда производил как целая команда по лакроссу, умудряясь затмить даже близнецов с их постоянными спорами из-за любой мелочи, и удивительно быстро найдя общий язык со Скоттом. Если было нужно, Стайлз мог оказаться хорошим помощником вне зависимости от того, в чем тебе нужна помощь — разбираешь ли ты комнату или выгоняешь из подвала крыс, или слишком устала, чтобы заснуть, и тогда он просто усаживался на грязный пол и говорил-говорил-говорил, пока твои глаза не закрывались.

— Лапательный? — голос Скотта такой же неуверенный и тихий.

— Ну да.

— Разве лапательный — этот не тот, кого лапают?

Эллисон подходит к еще одной жилой комнате на втором этаже — комната Скотта: небольшая и узкая, почти все пространство занимает диван, а оставшуюся часть — стул, которым Скотт подпирает дверь по ночам. Стайлз сидит на диване, по-турецки поджав под себя ноги и орудует ржавой пилочкой в допотопном радио. Если никто не видел и не слышал Стайлза больше получаса, можно было смело предположить, что он снова ковыряется в каком-нибудь местном мусоре. Он не мог сидеть без дела. Мог лежать и пялится в потолок, но в вертикальном положении он обязательно вертел что-то в руках.

— Думаешь?

— Ну, не знаю. Возможно, ты скорее лапатель.

У стены напротив двери в комнату неподвижной статуей замер Питер: рот растянут в ухмылке, а руки сложены на груди.

— Все возможно. — Скотт пожал плечами, раскачиваясь на стуле, рискуя в итоге оказаться на полу.

— Возможно, я сойду с ума от ваших разговоров, — подала голос Эллисон, пристраиваясь около дверного косяка.

Стайлз тут же вскинул голову, бросая на нее оскорбленный взгляд непонятого гения.

— Эй, мы обсуждаем этимологию слова «лапательный»!

— Нет такого слова!

— Питер, твое мнение, как живущего в библиотеке, может стать решающим.

Питер покачал головой.

— Предпочитаю наблюдать за этим бредом, так что не втягивай меня.

— Ты старый, ты многое успел услышать, среди этого всего случайно не было слова «лапательный»?

— Я успел понять, что не стоит выбешивать человека, который может без зазрения совести спихнуть тебя с лестницы.

— Какие все сегодня агрессивные, — проворчал Скотт, тяжело вздыхая на своем стуле.

***

** Книжная пыль и сигаретный дым.**

Питер не знал, что увидит, перешагнув порог сгоревшего дома. Говорят, что после подобной трагедии часто видишь картины прошлого, когда счастливая семья была вместе. Семью Хейлов нельзя было назвать счастливой в привычном смысле слова.

Дом на отшибе. Совсем. Глубоко в лесу. Уже неординарно, да? Одна заасфальтированная дорога от шоссе до дома и она же — обратный путь из чащи. Дом и до пожара мог напугать кого-нибудь из не местных любителей пешего туризма: темные провалы окон напоминали нахмуренные глаза, а веранда с несколькими колоннами вполне сошла бы за зубастую пасть.

Питер не думал, что после ссоры с сестрой вернется в этот дом по такому случаю — черт, он даже не мог вспомнить, стоя на почерневших ступенях, из-за чего они поссорились: то ли он слишком много пил, то ли слишком много трахался.

Внезапно вспыхнувший пожар неожиданным образом не уничтожил окружающую поляну и гектар старого леса, полицию это тоже заинтересовало.

Питер не знал, зачем пришел и что увидит на пепелище места, где росли и смеялись его племянники. Кроме Дерека, эти его всегда нахмуренные брови… Его подростковое бунтарство спасло ему жизнь, кстати. Если бы он был дома в ту ночь, то вряд ли бы что-то от семейства Хейл вообще осталось. Себя к живым он не причислял уже давно, больше походя на это почерневшее от пожара дерево, где через трещины еще виднеется неостывшее пламя, и только тронь — испачкаешь руки в золе.

Он ожидал увидеть черную змею лестницы на второй этаж и прогоревший пол в гостиной, и, когда перед глазами помутнело от резко ударившего в лицо аромата сгоревшего мяса, он ожидал увидеть все то же — могилу и пепелище. Но над головой был обшарпанный посеревший потолок, ближе к люстре просматривался слабо его искаженный лазурный цвет. Вдоль стен стояли покосившиеся книжные шкафы, большинство книг свалены в кучу на полках или стопками разной высоты уставлены на полу то тут, то там, будто кто-то решил отстроить мегаполис после землетрясения. Стену украшали темно-зеленые пятна плесени, а углы и вовсе были ею захвачены.

Несколько кресел стояли по углам и рядом с диваном, на котором, собственно, и проснулся Питер. В воздухе запах старых книг и гнили, и от первого осознанного вдоха у Питера вновь закружилась голова.

За дверью послышался топот нескольких пар ног, и гогот. Подростки. Чудесно.

Питер снова застонал. И захотел опять стать обуглившейся головешкой, до которой никому нет дела.

С тех пор, как Питер очнулся на диване, в библиотеке никто не появлялся. Раза два в дверь просовывались одинаковые лица близнецов, с любопытством осматривали комнату, пока не натыкались на предостерегающий взгляд Питера, после чего исчезали, так и не заходя внутрь.

Питера это устраивало.

Пропитавшиеся влагой, словно в одной только этой комнате бессистемно шел дождь, и высохшие в промежуток между ливнями, книги успешно составляли Питеру компанию, когда случайные соседи начинали утомлять.

Затхлый аромат забытого помещения, кисловатый запах гнили и изредка мерещившийся запах порошковой пудры, будто бы кто-то ненароком выронил коробку с ней прямо посреди комнаты. Даже если не было настроения читать расползшиеся по страницам буквы, просто лежать на диване, закрыв глаза и вдыхая глубоко это буйство запахов, было очень даже неплохо. И пускай в первые несколько минут все это напоминало больше о могиле деда, на кладбище о котором давно забыли все, кроме семьи. Когда Питер был там последний раз — лет пять назад — добраться на машине до кладбища уже было невозможно — дорога заросла, а низкая деревянная ограда была сожрана дикой флорой и непредсказуемой погодной.

Там пахло так же. Там Питер тоже лежал на прохладной земле, бездумно наблюдая за движением облаков.

Дверь тихо отворилась, слабо и неуверенно скрипнув, и Питер, выждав минуту, давая гостю одуматься и свалить к чертям, вдохнул, не услышав повторного скрипа и открыл  
глаза.

Стайлз. Ну, чудненько.

Впрочем, стоило догадаться, что он забредет сюда, рано или поздно. Несомненно, Питер надеялся, что это все же случится позже, учитывая настойчивость и шило в одном месте у конкретно этого вынужденного соседа.

Питер мог сколько угодно жаловаться на него и его не затыкающийся рот и руки, которые жили своей собственной жизнью, хватая все подряд и без разбору. Но из всех присутствующих компания его и, может быть, Лидии, была, пожалуй, самой терпимой.  
Стайлз был странным. И не потому что как-то странно себя вел, а потому что просто был странным. И это было, пожалуй, самое странное описание, которое Питеру доводилось когда-либо давать.

И вот сейчас Стайлз здесь. Дверь прикрыта за его спиной, и он осматривает полки с едва сдерживаемым любопытством, Питер видит, как подрагивают его длинные узкие пальцы в нетерпении. На его футболке дырка, которой не было утром — и вместо головы Халка можно видеть поврежденный участок кожи. На коленях его джинсов грязно-коричневые пятна, на правой ноге пятно несколько выше, чем на второй.

Питер кивает, все еще лежа на диване.

— Чем это вы там занимались?

— Старым и добрым развратом.

Стайлз ухмыляется и идет к полке напротив двери, судя по кирпичной арке на стене, в этом месте располагалось когда-то окно. Он идет так, будто знает, что именно хочет, и правда, рука уверено хватает серо-рыжий бумажный корешок, на обложке что-то отдаленно напоминающий военные плакаты с красными рубленными буквами лозунгов о свободе.

Питер опустил руку к полу, на ощупь находя измятую упаковку сигарет — почти полная, — и тянет одну, выхватывая прямо зубами. Зажигалка находится глубже под диваном.

Стайлз, устроившийся на подлокотнике дивана в ногах Питера, перестал перелистывать страницы, разглядывая поднимающийся к потолку дым.

— Любишь книги? Ты похож на библиотекаря.

Стайлз шепчет, будто это какой-то важный и тайный-притайный секрет — и Питер улыбается, прикусывая зубами фильтр сигареты.

— На книжного червя? Серьезно?

— Книжные черви не курят.

— И не пьют?

Питер приподнимается на руках, рассматривая лицо Стайлза, кажется всерьез задумавшегося о том, чего не делают книжные черви. На миг его глаза посветлели, словно тень далекого блика от фар автомобиля на шоссе, предвещая очередную потрясающую мысль, рот открылся, язык облизал сухие потрескавшиеся губы, прежде чем выдать:

— И не ругаются.

— И не трахаются?

— Они много чего не делают, — буркнул Стайлз, снова утыкаясь в найденную книгу.

А Питер вздохнул сигаретный дым и улегся обратно, вытягиваясь на всю длину дивана, упираясь ногами в подлокотник, просевший под весом сидящего на нем парня.

— Скучные беспозвоночные.

И, будто внезапно оказавшись на морском дне, тишина вокруг мерно загудела, закладывая уши до глухоты, и свет, без того подрагивающий словно мотылек, потух.


	4. Chapter 4

— Воу, — от резкого движения Стайлз свалился с подлокотника на пол.

Этажом выше хлопнули разом несколько дверей, топот ног по лестнице и глухой удар двери в подвал выдал торопливое передвижение близнецов.

А дальше тишина. Стайлз даже задержал дыхание, сам толком не зная причины, но враз натянувшееся в напряжении тело Питера и его неподвижный взгляд на дверь каким-то невероятный образом перетекло в тело Стайлза, напрягшегося так же сильно, до звенящий боли в мышцах.

Питер на диване медленно сел, а затем поднялся, стараясь издавать как можно меньше звуков. Он осторожно переступил через скрипучую половицу, притаившуюся под ковром как раз у подходах к двери, и прислонил ухо к деревянной панели.

— Что происходит? — прошипел Стайлз, последовав за мужчиной.

В комнате темно, но спустя несколько минут глаза привыкают к странному пыльному мраку и различают темнеющие нахмуренные брови собрата по несчастью.

У Питера было такое страшное лицо, что и без слов можно было прочитать в его глазах разъяренный вопль «Заткнись». Стайлз не остался в долгу — уж он-то умел метать говорящие взгляды лучше всех на этой планете, и тут его никакой небритый хам не обыграет.

«Чего все такие злые сегодня?»

«Заткнись!»

«И нечего на меня молчать!»

«Заткнись, пока твоя голова не оказалась в стене!»

«Ты столько раз сказал мне заткнуться, что успел бы уже объяснить мне, что происходит!»

Питер вздыхает и пытается сосредоточиться на том, что происходит за дверью.

«И нечего на меня сопеть!»

Безмолвный диалог продолжался бы дальше, и, судя по рукам Питера, сжимающимися в кулаки, вскоре последовало бы физическое воздействие, но скрип над головой отвлек обоих.

Скрипела кровать — этажом выше располагалась комната Лидии и Эллисон, — чьи металлические ржавые ножки двигались торопливыми рывками, царапая деревянный пол.

Стайлз некоторое время смотрел вверх, отчего болезненно заныли шея и плечи, после чего уставился на Питера в ожидании объяснений. Безмолвный диалог возобновился, и благодаря отчаянной жестикуляции Стайлза приобрел довольно темпераментный оттенок.

«Что там происходит, черт возьми?!»

«Нужно подпереть дверь!»

Питер оторвался от двери и повернулся в сторону дивана, когда Стайлз поймал его за руку, всей гибкостью своих бровей выражая горячее недоумение.

«Чем, интересно?!»

Питер взмахивает рукой в сторону резко, словно раздраженный дирижер. Он то и дело косится на дверь, ноздри раздуваются от глубоких вздохов, но дыхание медленное.

«Диваном, кретин!»

— Да ты гребаный гений! — раздраженно шипит Стайлз вслух, очевидно отчаявшись донести до тупого-тупого Питера всю силу своего недовольства этой крайне непонятной ситуацией.

Да, он шипел, но помогал двигать пыльный предмет мебели. Ладони скользили по засаленным подлокотникам, а ноги постоянно задевали коленом острый угол, рискуя обзавестись не слишком приятной коллекцией синяков и ссадин.

Разумеется — это все было вовсе не тихо. А бедные ноги Стайлза явно дали бы ему пинка за такое обращение с собой, если бы могли, конечно.

Взгляд Питера, который Стайлз умело игнорирует, ощущается обещанием скорой смерти. За дверью, вдалеке, слышны шаги, еще тихие, но неторопливо приближающиеся.

— Может, еще шкаф сверху поставим?

Адреналин бушует в крови, и Стайлз едва не прыгает на месте, готовый хвататься за все сразу. Питер ловит его за оголенное запястье, сжимает чуть крепче, чем это необходимо, и тянет, увлекая за собой, к стене около двери.

— Не беси меня, — шепчет Питер, как можно тише.

Стайлз тоже шепчет, неведомым образом умудряясь одновременно еще и кричать на Питера:

— Мы защищены древним диваном, что может быть надежнее?

— Замолчи, Стайлз, или я тебя ударю.

— Эй, никакого насилия, окей?

Стайлза нервно трясет, он часто дышит и от гипервентиляции перед глазами странные нефтяные круги. Или же не круги, а следы плесени на стене старого дома, расползающиеся чернеющими разводами. Он пытается прислушаться, сосредоточится на звуках через слой дерева и штукатурки, но вдруг теряется и тонет в давящем ощущении легких и шуме собственного дыхания, словно в водовороте. Стайлз не слышит топот ног, не слышит, как скрипят ступени в коридоре под тяжестью неизвестного тела. Он едва ли чувствует, как болезненно впивается собственными пальцами в торчащую из стены головку гвоздя. Когда только успел схватиться…

У него уходит некоторое время на то, чтобы понять — тепло на его шее от руки.  
Человеческая рука, широкая и очень горячая, коротко обрезанные ногти легонько задевают нежную кожу, отчего у Стайлза вырывается тихий выдох.

Он наслаждается этим ощущением чужого горячего жара, дыхание выравнивается с каждым вдохом, и едва зародившаяся боль в виска проходит.

Питер. Рука Питера на его шее — понимание этого приходит самым последним. Стайлз что-то неимоверно тормозит сегодня.

— Какого черта в крапинку ты там делаешь? — шепот Стайлза раздраженно-растерянный.

Он все еще пялится на стену, но в этот раз видит лишь стену. Никаких расползающихся плесневелых цветущих растений и никаких мазутных пятен. Успех.  
Питер стоит рядом, прижавшись к стене спиной, заняв место между дверью и Стайлзом, его рука — все еще там, где ей не положено быть, — должно быть, извернулась до боли в костях при подобном положении их тел. Но Питер ничего не делает. Стайлз тоже.

— Ты начал теряться, — голос Питера слышен с трудом.

Стайлз ничего не говорит, его взгляд теперь опущен вниз к носкам его кроссовок, и он видит, как между ними и стеной торопливо проползает черной лентой сороконожка.  
Тяжесть покидает его шею, и только после этого Стайлз слышит…

Теперь уже он хватает Питера за руку, вцепляясь так, что у самого болят пальцы. Питер кивает — он тоже слушает.

Дыхание за дверью шумное, как дышит остывающая после долгого бега лошадь.

Стайлз хорошо представляет, как горячий воздух ударяется о дерево двери, — так близко стоит этот некто. Половицы под его весом натужно трещат, когда он делает шаг в сторону.

Стайлз смотрит на Питера, тот качает головой — больше не раздается ни звука, никакого движения, выдающего местонахождения неизвестного. Они сами остаются неподвижны, прижавшись ушами к стене, и раздавшееся вдруг дыхание по ту сторону пугает Стайлза до дрожи. Питер косится на него, его взгляд не отрывается от искусанных губ — напоминание о необходимости молчать. И Стайлз молчит, прихватывая зубами нижнюю губу и кивает мужчине, убеждая, что в напоминании нет нужды.

Они оба смотрят на стену.

Тот, кто дышал так тяжело, сейчас стоял за этой стеной, в коридоре, — напротив того места, где облупившейся стены касались Питер и Стайлз, — будто знал, что они именно там.

Питер покрепче перехватывает руку Стайлза своей ладонью, сжимая до боли в костяшках, и Стайлз понимает, что его рот раскрыт. Стайлз не знает, собирался ли он кричать или что-то еще — его тело действует быстрее, — но боль в пальцах уже достаточное напоминание, и он захлопывает рот, проглатывая зарождающийся в горле звук под взглядом Питера.

За стеной тяжко скрипит пол под немалой массой тела кого-то неведомого, раздается шорох, когда он движется по коридору и глухой звук удара высокого, затекшего воском подсвечника, упавшего с комода, — вероятно, задетый во время передвижения. Сквозь стену не видно ничего, разумеется, ведь ни Питер, ни Стайлз не подрабатывают Суперменами на досуге, но, тем не менее, они скользят взглядом вдоль стены библиотеки, вслед за шуршащим звуком опадающей штукатурки, до конца коридора. Дыхание затихает, но поскрипывание деревянного пола эхом разносится по дому в неестественной тишине, поглотившей его.

— Интересно, кто это там, снаружи, — звук из горла вырывается неожиданно громкий, и Стайлз сам вздрагивает, пугаясь.

Питер отпускает его запястье спустя минуту, продолжая некоторое время еще напряженно вслушиваться в пустоту, после чего его плечи чуть расслабляются.

— Можешь выйти познакомиться.

Питер двумя сильными пинками плотнее двигает диван к двери, после чего плюхается на него и растирает лицо ладонями, оставляя на висках и подбородке серые пыльные разводы.

Стайлз моргает, подходит и сбрасывает ноги Питера с дивана, чтобы усесться рядом. Мужчина недовольно ворчит, но не пытается скинуть Стайлза на пол, лишь укладываясь, снова сгибает ноги в коленях, благосклонно оставляя свободное место непрошеному гостю. Идиллия.

— Думаешь, он вернется?

Питер чешет затылок, из-за чего волосы там, в темноте, становятся похожими на куцый петушиный хохолок. Стайлз издает смешок, но под предостерегающим взглядом решает все же воздержаться от насмешек. Мало ли, может хохолок на затылке — это какая-то особенно болезненная для обсуждения тема.

Питер убеждается, что неугомонный парнишка рядом все же успокоился, в какой-то мере, и поясняет:

— Когда в доме вырубается свет, оно шарахается по коридорам до самого утра. Свет может вырубить и до захода солнца, тогда, считай, нигде не безопасно, а в обычные ночи оно только патрулирует коридор да скребется в двери. До рассвета придется быть настороже…

— Солнце же только село!

— Вот-вот, так у тебя в запасе еще куча шансов для знакомства.

Питер прикрыл глаза, устраиваясь поудобнее. А Стайлз вслушивался. Вот противно заскрипела дверь в кухню, отодвинулся стул, проехавшись ножками по полу. Стайлз помнил, что на столе оставался ничейный бутерброд, который он планировал захватить перед сном в свое гнездо под крышей.

— Может, он какой-нибудь мутант? Или старое проклятие этого дома? Или вообще гигантское членистоногое?

— Или динозавр, — Питер зашевелился и пихнул Стайлза ногой в бедро.

Стайлза эта мысль вовсе не рассмешила, он был ею просто взбудоражен, кажется, рассматривая ее как одну из самых жизнеспособных версий.

— Точно! Тут все такое древнее, что вполне мог откопаться и динозавр!

— Боже, какой же ты громкий…

— Ты только не спи, — шепчет Стайлз, тыкая пальцем в колено Питера. Тот не открывает глаза, руки все так же сложены на груди, но на лбу прорезаются темными штрихами недоуменные морщинки.

— Почему это?

— Вдруг мне страшно?

Питер фыркает и устраивает шею на подлокотнике поудобнее.

— Ну, извини, не все такие бруталы, как ты, так что не смей спать, пока я тут боюсь.

— Больно ты шумный для того, кто готовится провести ночь, трясясь от страха, — ворчит Питер, все-таки садясь и сбрасывая с колена надоедливую руку, продолжающую тыкать его пальцем. — Что за детский сад…

Питер, со своим показным возмущением, встает с дивана, направляясь в сторону раскуроченных у дальнего угла комнаты книжных стеллажей и некоторое время копается на полках, ругаясь. Стайлз вытянул шею, пытаясь ненавязчиво так подсмотреть, чего там происходит, любопытство же не порок?

Где-то в районе второй полки, у самого пола, согнувшись в три погибели, Питер все-таки разгибается, держа что-то в руках. А через несколько минут в комнате становится так же светло, как было до странной перестановки мебели.

— Нет, ну серьезно, чувак, Лидия тебя убьет. Она позавчера собирала все работающие источники света. — Стайлз осмотрел целую гору расставленных повсюду свечей разной длины и толщины, остановив свой взгляд на дико неудобных каминных спичках в руках Питера, и снова кивнул, окончательно утвердившись в итоге. — Она точно тебя убьет. Тебе крышка.

Питер только пожал плечами — мол, нужно было быть внимательнее, — и вернулся к дивану.

Стайлз же бросает взгляд по сторонам, привыкая к теплому освещению и причудливым теням, что скользят то тут, то там, и вытягивается весь, свешиваясь с дивана почти на половину, и выхватывает из кучи неподалеку книгу, первую, до которой дотягивается.

— Вот, лучше почитай мне, тогда время пролетит быстрее.

— Ага, сейчас, — Питер бросает взгляд на протянутую книгу. — «Алиса в стране чудес»? Ты серьезно?

— Ну да, идеально подходит для атмосферы не-пойми-где-находящегося-дома и не-известно-как-выглядящего-монстра. Да и ты вполне походишь на роль ухмыляющегося облезлого кошака.

Щелбан в лоб был предсказуем и не слишком уж болезненным.

Питер все-таки берет обшарпанную книгу. Название на обложке сохранилось частями, некоторые буквы затерты до дыр, а вместо рисунка красуется большущая чернильная клякса, позволяя только угадывать волосы юной Алисы, и изогнутый пышный хвост полосатого кота.

— Угу, тогда ты возьмешь на себя текст безумного кретина в цилиндре, помешенного на чае и своей крысе.

— Всегда подозревал, что с их чаем что-то не так.

Стайлз не был против, тем более ничего не имел ни против чая, ни против крыс, и устроился поудобнее, на самом деле слабо представляя себе Питера в роли чтеца. Интересный, должно быть, опыт.

Искусственная ночь, свечи, брутальный мужик и неискушенный мальчишка в погруженном во тьму доме. Практически одни. Ну, прямо романтика, из тех дамских книжонок, где на обложке обязательно широкоплечий пират, с распахнутой на волосатой груди рубашкой, и дама его сердца, с развивающимися волосами, которую тот сжимает в объятиях.

Книги — жуть, но романтичную обстановочку Стайлз мог оценить.

Несмотря на то, что голос Питера больше подходил для роли большого и злого серого волка, Алиса с прокуренным хриплым баритоном в его исполнении получилась необычно очаровательной. Стайлз пытался не смеяться откровенно, тем более что Питер, не отрываясь от чтения, слышал смех легко и, не глядя, попадал шлепками по одному и тому же месту на голени Стайлза, опрометчиво оказавшейся в свободном доступе.

В коридоре за дверью библиотеки то и дело были слышны чьи-то неторопливые шаги, от которых проседало старое дерево; шумное тяжелое дыхание загнанной лошади приближалось, ненадолго останавливаясь, и снова удалялось. Оно ходило по первому этажу, из комнаты в комнату, останавливаясь в каждой, и иногда можно было расслышать, как двигалась мебель тут и там. На втором этаже оно так же бродило от двери к двери, но медленнее — должно быть, сказывалось узкое пространство коридора. По едва различимому скрипу Стайлз понял, что оно поднялось на чердак.

— Что оно делает в моей комнате? — тихо спросил Стайлз у потолка.

Питер прервал казнь Алисы, путем отсечения головы, и тоже посмотрел наверх.

— Кажется, в начале книги «оно» имело мужской пол. Что изменилось?

Стайлз пожал плечами.

— Пускай пока побудет чем-то неопределенным, так как я понятия не имею, как оно выглядит, сопит как лошадь, да и размеров не маленьких, судя по звукам.

— Думаешь, нас держит в заложниках гигантская лошадь? — лицо Питера серьезно.

— Вполне возможно. Знаешь, чтобы отомстить за расовое неравенство и многовековое рабство.

— Неравенство? Еще чуть-чуть, и эта лошадь сможет претендовать на мировое господство. С твоих слов.

Стайлз хохотнул и легонько шлепнул по руке Питера.

— Это лошадь, а не Годзилла.

На некоторое время они замолчали, бездумно рассматривая комнату. Питер не пытался разобрать здешний мусор, лишь немного расчистил подходы к дивану и освободил кофейный столик от книг, хрустальная чаша на нем, наполненная окурками, выполняла роль пепельницы. В отличие от всех заложников дома Питера устраивал этот хаос, и он, похоже, чувствовал себя в нем вполне комфортно.

— Читай дальше.

— Сам читай.

— У тебя выходит лучше.

— Сомнительный комплимент.

Переругивания их были ленивыми и сонными, за дверью то и дело раздавался скрип, и шумное дыхание пробивалось через замочную скважину, но бродящий в коридоре не делал больше попыток забраться в комнату, предпочитая слоняться по дому.

Стайлз откинулся на спинку дивана, шеи коснулась сальная ткань. Мерзко. Скрип и дыхание снова уходили вверх по лестнице.

— Мне скучно.

— Хочешь выйти? — Питер рассматривал иллюстрации книги, на одной синей ручкой чьи-то шаловливые руки дополнили образ юной Алисы совершенно не детскими деталями.

— Хочу.

— Закрой за собой дверь.

— Эй, старик, это как бы был намек на предложение составить мне компанию.

— Не считаю логичным выходить, когда за дверью бродит непонятно что. В темноте.

— Это что, вулканская кровь в тебе заговорила? Ты не похож на приверженца логики, больше на того, кто толкает дурь малолеткам.

— Вулка… Что?

— Ну, Шатнер. Нимой…

Питер продолжает смотреть с непониманием, но губы растягивает насмешливая улыбка. Похоже, ужас, написанный на лице Стайлза, его неслабо так веселит.

— Боже, ты не можешь быть настолько старым, чтобы их не знать!

— Ты вроде куда-то идти собирался…

Питер кивает в сторону двери, Стайлз даже несколько минут растерянно смотрит на нее, даже чуть-чуть приподнимается, чтобы, наконец, встать, но вдруг валится назад, лениво потягиваясь. Кажется, на этом телодвижении его энергия закончилась.

— Да хрен с ним, я все равно в одиночку диван не отодвину, а твоя ленивая жопа вставать, по-видимому, не собирается.

Питер вздохнул и продолжил читать, слушая беспокойное постукивание пальцев Стайлза по засаленному подлокотнику дивана. Бездействие неимоверно раздражало.

Пока юная Алиса ссорилась с гигантскими цветами-расистами, Стайлз ерзал на диване, пытаясь улечься так, чтобы пружина не впивалась в его правый бок, в результате чего вовсе обнаглел, устроив свои тощие ноги на коленях Питера, растянувшись на всю оставшуюся свободной площадь дивана. Застиранная футболка задралась, обнажая участок голой кожи на животе.

По поводу ног Питер особо не возражал, продолжая чтение, на котором, собственно, уже никто и не на настаивал, из чего Стайлз сделал предположение, что наказание за вольность постигнет его позже.

Юная Алиса уже начала порядком раздражать.

— С твоим голосом тебе стоило поработать в сексе по телефону. Ты был бы очень популярен, — сказал Стайлз тихо, рассматривая потолок.

Побег Алисы прервался, и Питер оторвал взгляд от книги, рассматривая теперь с легким весельем вконец обнаглевшего подростка.

— Ну, раз специалист мне советует, то я обязательно попробую себя на этом поприще.

Стайлз почувствовал, как горит его лицо и шея, выдавая красными неровными пятнами смущение.

— Не то чтобы я прям большой специалист. — Питер открыл было рот, но Стайлз прервал его: — В смысле, конечно, ну звонил я пару раз, ну, а кто нет… Там в основном эти, ну, девушки, но наверняка же разные клиенты есть, так что я думаю, у тебя все получится!

Говоря, Стайлз продолжал ворочаться в узком пространстве, устраиваясь поудобнее на истертых и вдавленных диванных подушках, напоминая при этом всклокоченного воробья.

Питер хмыкнул, отложив книгу куда-то в сторону, обхватил рукой ступню Стайлза и большим пальцем начал разминать стопу через носок. Стайлз перестал возиться и попытался сбросить чужую руку, но очень быстро сдался; его тело иногда вздрагивало, когда Питер проходился по особенно чувствительным местам и неосторожно, или же нарочно, щекотал его.

— Приятно знать, что ты так веришь в меня. Особенно в таком важном деле.

— Заткнись, — шикнул на него Стайлз, толкнув ладонь Питера пяткой.

— По-моему, в сексе по телефону требуется как раз противоположное.

Стайлз засопел, но вместо слов на тему продолжения дискуссии у него вырвался шумный выдох, когда палец надавил на центр стопы. Бровь Питера приподнялась, и взгляд заскользил по лицу часто дышащего мальчишки.

Слегка переместившись, Питер стянул с Стайлза носки, нашедшие себе пристанище на грязном полу, и уже двумя руками обхватил захваченную в плен лодыжку, чуть выше щиколотки. На лице Стайлза мелькнуло беспокойство, а Питер только оскалился.

Прикосновение к нежной коже было приятнее без посредника в виде старого носка, у Питера были горячие широкие ладони и сильные, чересчур самоуверенные руки. Круговыми движениями он начал растирать заднюю часть пятки одной рукой, пальцы его второй руки были заняты поглаживанием лодыжки, скользя вверх и вниз, чуть сдавливая кожу. Взгляд Питера, следивший до этого только за лицом Стайлза, на секунду сдвинулся, спустился вниз, почти осязаемо коснувшись шеи, к правой руке, которая нервно подрагивала на оголенном животе.

Пальцы Питера внезапно оставили в покое пятку, на одно мгновение, и несколько раз подло ущипнули ее.

—Эй! — Даже самому Стайлзу его возмущенный возглас показался тихим и хриплым.

Питеру же он и вовсе был едва слышен, напоминая больше обессиленный судорожный вздох, который распахнул покрасневшие от постоянного покусывания и облизывания губы. Стайлз едва ли осознавал, что творилось с его ртом, иначе бы сразу же перестал позволять своему языку смачивать слюной израненные губы — больно уж непристойно он выглядел вот таким.

Питер не остановился — этот звук можно было принять за что угодно, только не за вопль возмущения, а если он и планировался таким, то вышел совершенно противоположным.

Руки, ласкавшие лодыжку, теперь сжимали свою хватку еще сильнее, в едином ритме с биением сердца, недостаточно, чтобы причинить реальную боль, но силы рук хватало, чтобы избавиться от давления было невозможно.

В коридоре раздался скрип половиц и шумный тяжелый выдох, которые на какую-то долю секунды вернули Стайлза в реальность, позволяя осознать свое собственное частое безумное дыхание, свою слепо шарящую по живот руку, и бедра, отрывающиеся от дивана и дергающиеся судорожно вверх в одним ритме с крепкой хваткой Питера.

Кто там за дверью? Сколько осталось до рассвета? Это не имело сейчас никакого значения и в порядке важности занимало позицию далеко за сотню, в сравнении с вопросами, успевшими мелькнуть в распаленном разуме в эту самой секунду. Дышит ли Питер так тяжело, как кажется теряющими фокус глазами? И связан ли его темный немигающий взгляд с тем, как ломает на диване тело Стайлза?

Вспышка осознания длилась недолго. Обратно, в мир, где ощущения и удары сердца на первом месте Стайлза вернуло влажное прикосновение чужих губ. К его пальцам.

Стайлз неверяще уставился на сгорбленное и изогнутое тело Питера, чей язык облизывал его большой палец, захватывая вглубь рта, где было чудовищно горячо.

— Вот же…

Воздуха закончить фразу не хватило, будто чья-то рука пробралась под ребра и сдавила легкие. Сквозь разноцветные вспышки просочилась легкая боль от вжатых в живот коротких ногтей и следом голос Питера, раздающийся словно из далека, сквозь шум осеннего листопада.

— Мне кажется, то, что так долго ищет твоя рука, находится несколько ниже.

Стайлз даже не был уверен, что в действительности слышал его. Но даже если голос Питера был воображаемый, все равно Стайлз был только рад послушаться этого воображаемого голоса, потому что… Ах, не хватало совсем немного.

Ремень Стайлз не носил, несмотря на то, что джинсы почти сползали с его узких бедер, держась на тощем тельце практически на честном слове и молитвах самого Стайлза. И, тем не менее, именно сейчас должны были возникнуть трудности в попытке расстегнуть пуговицы и приспустить джинсы.

Пальцы не слушались, в паху болезненно ныло, а тело горело словно в горячечном бреду. И если Стайлз действительно бредил, то его подсознание, должно быть, наказывало его за что-то, потому что иначе…

— Ну пожалуйста, — отчаянно проскулил Стайлз, безнадежно дернув за шлевки.

Большой палец обдало холодом, когда он покинул гостеприимный рот, но внимание тут же вернулось к нему, в виде зубов прихвативших подушечку пальца и чуть сжавших ее, отчего Стайлза вздернуло вверх.

— Да черт!

Черт с ними, с джинсами, молния на ширинке резко дернулась вниз, грозя зажать нежную чувствительную плоть, но Стайлз всегда был рисковым парнем так что… Пальцы вновь прервались, ущипнув напоследок разогретую кожу стопы, после чего косточки пальцев надавили на подошву, пройдясь таким образом от пальцев до пятки, и одновременно с ними Стайлз освободил от повлажневшей ткани белья свой окрепший член.

После жара и тесноты джинсов истекающую предсеменем и покрасневшую головку обдало прохладой библиотеки, и вместе с несдержанным стоном Стайлз неловко толкнулся ногой навстречу давлению рук Питера, встречаясь с ним взглядом.

Ох, это было горячо. Не в смысле все происходящее, потому что, ну, несомненно, это, черт возьми, было горячо.

То, как смотрел Питер, вот это было по-настоящему охрененно. И смотрел, не отрываясь, почти не моргая, напряженно и глубоко дыша, вовсе не на то, как рука Стайлза скользила вверх-вниз, до покрасневшей влажной головы, сжимая член в такт ритмичному давлению руки Питера на порозовевшую стопу и лодыжку. Питер смотрел только на его лицо, иногда его взгляд соскальзывал, теряя зрительный контакт, до губ, которые ужасно болели от прикусов, ресницы его чуть вздрагивали, когда Стайлз замечал это его отвлечение и, часто дыша, судорожно облизывал губы.

Стайлза трясло, он мог бы сорваться, закончить все быстро, но, блин…

Питер хмыкнул, словно поймав эту мысль в глазах Стайлза и сместил вторую руку снова на пятку, сдавливая ее подушечками пальцев. Когда Питер надавливал на стопу костяшками пальцев слишком сильно, болезненно поджимались пальцы и Стайлз чуть крепче перехватывал рукой свой член, и неприятные ощущения пропадали.

Питер продолжал наблюдать, а Стайлз смотрел в ответ, оба дышали тяжело и едва ли обращали внимания на того, кто продолжал шастать за дверью. От шума собственного дыхания и бешеного биения сердца закладывало уши.

Стайлз хотел бы знать, стоит ли у Питера сейчас, когда тот так жадно и голодно смотрит на его губы. Ну, а поскольку Стайлз — есть Стайлз, и его рот имеет довольно слабую связь с его разумом, то он, разумеется, не смог сдержать то, что так и рвалось сорваться с языка:

— У тебя стоит?

Питер моргнул, словно просыпаясь, его глаза хоть и продолжали все это время смотреть в теряющие осмысленность глаза Стайлза, но тем не менее казалось, что смысл хриплого придушенного вопроса дошел до него не сразу.

— Да.

Стайлз ожидал какого-нибудь саркастичного комментария, но от этого одного простого слова, звучавшего так, будто Питеру пришлось выдалбливать его из глотки, мышцы свело судорогой и сбилось дыхание.

— Вот черт…

Было адово жарко, влажно рукам и между ног, куда обильно стекала выделяемая перевозбужденным раскрасневшимся членом белесая масса, пачкая джинсы. Лицо, плечи и грудь горели от общего возбуждения и, может быть, немного от непривычного стыда, — новые ситуации всегда приводили Стайлза в легкую панику, а происходящее сейчас для него совершенно точно не было обыденным делом.

Стайлз подумал мельком, что Питер слишком далеко, что его руки могли бы быть покрепче — да, вот так! — и повыше, например, на бедрах, чтобы прижимать их к дивану и тереться о них…

Зубы прихватили большой палец и дальше, по очереди, куснув каждый, чтобы вернуться к большому снова, проделав обратный путь, но уже облизывая порозовевшие чувствительные пальцы. Стайлз жалостливо всхлипнул, толкаясь бедрами вверх, в сжатую в кулак руку.

— Думай обо мне, — хрипло прорычал Питер, сильнее и крепче сжимая стопу и, кажется, одновременно с этим обхватывая этим своим тягучим голосом текущий член Стайлза, потому что…

— Да черт, боже, я думаю!

— Умничка, — шепнули губы Питера, а глаза снова поймали шалый взгляд Стайлза.

Они продолжают шептать, несмотря на то, что кто бы там не бродил за дверью, невозможно не слышать эти стоны и проклятия, — Стайлз не может быть тихим слишком долго.

Всхлипывающий и такой откровенный, с честным и жадным телом, открытый сейчас для всего… Стайлз вряд ли осознавал насколько, черт его дери, потрясающим выглядит сейчас.

Питер облизнулся и увидел, как быстро сглатывает Стайлз, следя за скольжением языка по губам. В воздухе сладко пахло потом и спермой, от общего на двоих желания слегка кружилась голова. Губы Стайлза не закрывались с тех пор, как Питер снял с него этот чертов носок, изо рта вылетали только стоны и хрипы.

— Хочешь кончить? — этот вопрос дался Стайлзу с трудом.

— Да.

Черт возьми, разве мог в такой ситуации быть другой ответ? Питер сжал стопу, будто не собирался отпускать ее до конца своей жизни, кожа гладкая и нежная порозовела, а пальцы сжимались вместе с движениями руки Стайлза по его члену, вверх и вниз.

— Давай.

— Бесстыдник.

— Заткнись. И кончай.

Оттягивание оргазма влияет на мальчишку не лучшим образом, но Питер ухмыляется косо, удерживая стопу теперь уже только одной рукой, второй освобождая вызывающе напряженный член. Передвинувшись, скользя по просаленной ткани дивана, Питер встал на колени. Глаза Стайлза распахнулись в удивлении, а изо рта вырвался громкий стон.

Стайлз в принципе был очень шумным.

— Ты…

Питер сжал зубы и толкнулся покрасневшей головой члена в горячую стопу, пачкая ее предэякулянтом, размазывая его от пальцев ног до пятки. Тело прошибло дрожью, но Питер так и не понял, его ли это реакция или же Стайлза, уже откровенно стонавшего в свою ладонь. Особенно уровень громкости это не снизило, но то, что он хотя бы пытался в таком-то состоянии, уже было довольно похвально. Рука на члене скользила все быстрее, и Питер подстроился под этот ритм, скользя всей длинной члена вдоль стопы, руками вдавливая одно в другое, и, возможно, немного сходя с ума от этого самого влажного трения и обжигающего давления.

— Черт. Черт. Черт, — вырвалось у Стайлза, рука перестала закрывать рот, вцепившись теперь в подлокотник дивана за его головой.

— Следи за языком, — дыхание Питера сорвалось, мешая связно говорить.

— Иди нахрен.

— Лучше наоборот.

Стайлз кончал так же как делал все — шумно и порывисто. Вздрагивая всем телом, словно его бросили в воду вместе с включенным тостером, раскрытый искусанный рот с покрасневшими неприлично яркими губами, рука на члене, продолжающая поглаживать головку, размазывая вырывающиеся толчками струи спермы. Питер не смог бы сдержаться, глядя на это зрелище, даже если бы очень сильно захотел. Но сдерживаться не было необходимости, к тому же приятно было наблюдать, как снова дернулся член Стайлза, когда он почувствовал оргазменную дрожь чужого члена стопой и выплескивающуюся сперму, которую Питер, обхватив свой член поудобнее, размазывал между искусанными пальцами его ног.

Кровь все еще стучала в голове, когда Питер уселся обратно, найдя сброшенный на пол носок и стирая им неаккуратные светлые подтеки на своих джинсах. Он втянул носом воздух, пахнущий жаром человеческого тела, и повернул голову, рассматривая еще дрожащего подростка рядом.

Было неплохо и многообещающе. И дополнительным плюсом — большую часть времени Стайлз молчал, правда, все равно умудряясь быть чрезмерно громким.

Питер потянулся и снова устроил обе ноги Стайлза на своих коленях, стянул оставшийся носок, обнаружив между двумя пальцами небольшую дырку и очистил его стопу от себя, проигнорировав ленивое подергивание ногой.

Стайлз лежал, не пытаясь получить свои ноги назад, дышал через рот, словно выброшенная на берег рыба. Питер предположил, что, как и любой подросток в смущающей ситуации — а эта ситуации в теории должна подпадать под подобный критерий, — Стайлз будет смущаться, и отмалчиваться, и прятать глаза. Но Питер ни на секунду не забывал, что этот человек, может быть, и бывший на самом деле совершеннолетним, но чей внешний вид указывал на стопроцентную подростковую группу — Стайлз.

— Не знал, что у меня есть фетиш. Теперь знаю.

Питер чуть наклонил голову, продолжая стирать начинающую засыхать у мизинца сперму, но показывая, что он внимательно слушает. Свои фетиши Питер знал, но наличие этого для него стало сюрпризом. Или же дело было не в части тела, а в партнере?

— И что же это за фетиш такой? — Питер спрашивал себя, возбудится ли он снова и насколько неприличным будет звучать это слово из этих раскрасневшихся слегка припухших губ.

— Геронтофилия!

Питер охнул и повернул голову в сторону Стайлза. Вот уж что не имело никакого отношения к сексу, ногам и самому Питеру, но он должен был ожидать чего-то этакого. Просто оказался не готов.

— Боже, за что ты мне…

Питер запрокинул голову и захохотал, лающе и довольно, не забыв выдать севшему Стайлзу, которому, похоже, все еще было вполне комфортно со своими ногами на чужих коленях, заслуженный подзатыльник.

— Эй! Ты должен быть счастлив, я же просто чудо. Ты должен быть счастлив, заполучив такое привлекательное мясцо! — Стайлз даже подтянул вверх футболку, очевидно, в подтверждении своих слов.

Питер ухмыльнулся, отбиваясь от Стайлза, вцепившегося в его рубашку и с помощью физической силы пытавшегося стребовать с Питера подтверждения, что «он офигительно милое и прекрасное чудо».

За дверью, под звонкий хохот и ругательства, по коридору, скрипя старыми деревом и шумно дыша, прошел незваный гость, держа путь в сторону гостиной, а человеческое тело, которое он тянул за собой, крепко сжимая узкое запястье, отчаянно цеплялось за все углы, в бессильной надежде на спасение.


	5. Chapter 5

Ночь проходит без происшествий, и утром Стайлз просыпается от ворчания Питера и крайне недовольного тона Лидии.

Диван был отодвинут в сторону, позволяя двери открыться, а Стайлз не понимает, почему не проснулся от передвижения мебели. Потом он вспоминает странный сон, в котором его бренное тело покачивалось посреди какого-то малинового моря на плюшевой лодке в виде надкусанного огурца. После него по пробуждении захотелось есть.

Блуждания неведомого монстра по этажам прошло практически без ущерба, не считая исполосованной вертикальными бороздами двери в подвал и собранными в крайне неустойчивую конструкцию стульев посреди коридора на втором этаже. Тумба в детской едва ли не разваливалась, ее хилые шкафчики распирало от неожиданного наплыва монет разной ценности и происхождения — до этой ночи их там не было.

Многие вещи поменялись местами, некоторые же просто были заменены на что-то другое, но, кроме двери в подвал, ничего не пострадало. На стенах, начиная с чердака, по всему второму этажу и вплоть до кухни на уровне плеч, проходила теперь черная полоса, умудрившаяся забраться под старые печальные портреты, оставив их на месте.

Стайлз остановился у лестницы, разглядывая полосу, и, приглядевшись, заметил неглубокие борозды, потревожившие штукатурку.

Скотт показался из кухни, волосы на его голове были взъерошены, а под глазами залегли тени. Вряд ли он спал хоть сколько-нибудь этой ночью, единственный оставшийся один на один с комнатой и чужим дыханием за дверью.

— Это похоже на ногти.

— М-м-м? — Скотт подошел ближе, всматриваясь туда, куда Стайлз указывал рукой. — У нашего ночного гостя есть ногти?

— …Которыми он поцарапал стену, не потревожив ни одной фотографии.

— Но повредил дверь близнецов.

— Угу.

— И что думаешь по этому поводу?

Стайлз пожимает плечами и кивает на черную полосу.

— Я не знаю, но думаю, что это мало похоже на черную краску.

На кухне шумно, Эллисон хохочет, пока богиня-Лидия отчитывает взлохмаченную девушку и смешно морщит носик. На фоне рыжей холодной красавицы Эллисон кажется смешным озорным мальчишкой из старомодных сюжетов, вроде Гекльберри Финна: на ее джинсах серые отпечатки узких ладоней, а на щеках грязь, растертая пальцами, превратившаяся девушку в причудливую пародию на Мэнсона. Но глядя на нее хотелось улыбаться самому и смеяться вместе с ней.

Эллисон Стайлзу решительно нравилась.

Близнецы крутились возле Питера, выуживавшего из ящиков тарелки, за что чуть позднее схлопотали по затрещине, когда помешали ему пройти к натужно кряхтящему холодильнику.

— Ого, похоже, мы сегодня что-то празднуем.

В голосе Питера нескрываемое удивление, и эта эмоция проскользнула на лице у каждого из присутствующих, стоило ему повернуться, держа за узкое горлышко бутылку.

Близнецы подобрались и ухмыльнулись, их обоих столь внезапное наличие в доме алкоголя, похоже, несказанно взбудоражило. А вот сразу же тянуть руки к драгоценной находке вовсе не стоило — им тут же досталось, теперь уже не только от Питера, но и от Лидии.

Пробка с гулким звуком покинула горлышко, и Питер наслаждался запахом, пока девушки искали бокалы, которые, разумеется, так и не были найдены, и в результате напиток оказался в неприглядных чашках в горошек и кружках с отколотыми ручками и краями.

Содержимого бутылки оказалось крайне мало, по нескольку глотков на каждого — какая-то неполноценная бутылка, Питер сразу же перестал выглядеть счастливым, когда обнаружил подставу.

— Что ж, шампанское для леди.

— Да, леди хочет шампанское.

Стайлз осторожно передал Лидии кружку и потянулся за своей порцией, когда ладонь Питера легла ему на макушку, взъерошивая волосы.

— Вот еще, леди еще не совершеннолетняя. Обойдешься.

— Эй, я о Лидии!

Стайлз вывернулся из-под широкой ладони и спрятался за хохочущим Скоттом, придерживая того за плечи, чтобы подобраться к своей кружке и в то же время держаться подальше от Питера. Но негодяй был начеку, алкогольная доля Стайлза перекочевала на кухонную тумбу за спиной мужчины.

— Ну, по-моему, на роль королевы драмы больше подходишь ты.

— Да что такое-то, черт возьми?!

Лидия улыбнулась и ласково погладила его по плечу под дружный хохот присутствующих. Предатели.

— Пожалуй тут, я все-таки вынуждена согласиться с Питером.

— Питером?! Еще пару дней назад он был мудаком.

— Все еще может измениться, — девушка пожала плечами, оглядывая их маленькую разношерстную компанию.

— Стайлз, пожалуй, твою долю я заберу себе.

Лидия махнула рукой в его сторону и улыбнулась Стайлзу

— Вот видишь? И он снова мудак.

— Ребята?

На голос брата первым реагирует Эйдан, срывается с места, опрокидывая табуретку, и на лице проскальзывает паника.

Итан в порядке, он стоит в коридоре, ведущем от лестницы мимо двери библиотеки к гостиной, почти не дышит и смотрит под ноги.

— Вот черт.

Следы на полу, такие же, как и на стенах, неровные полосы с царапинами когтей, но кажутся светлее из-за годового слоя пыли, которого еще вчера не наблюдалось. Пыль в этом доме, похоже, жила какой-то своей особой жизнью, и стоило избавиться от нее, как спустя несколько дней на том же месте она появлялась снова.

Эйдан пошел вдоль следов, остановившись у двери в гостиную, и жестом подозвал остальных подойти нему.

— Дело дрянь, — шепнул Скотт, стоящий за плечом Стайлза.

Питер рядом раздраженно выдохнул.

— Думаешь?

Все присутствующие смотрели на дверь. Та, что находилась в гостиной, запертая на цепи и замки, и, по предположениям, ведущей в другое крыло этого странного дома. Да, она была на месте, замки тоже были на месте, но теперь имела в самом центре широкую длинную трещину.

Подойдя поближе, можно было увидеть через нее коридор с осыпавшей краской и облезшими обоями в незамысловатый ромбик, а на стене виднелась часть кованого светильника. На полу лежал посеревший, предположительно, красный, в период своей молодости, ковер с кисточками и бахромой. А на ковре, там, где располагался ромбовидный рисунок, виднелось нечто похожее на ошметки мяса и тянувшаяся дальше по коридору, уходящая за пределы видимости, широкая размазанная полоса неопрятного грязно-бордового оттенка.

Стайлза стошнило в раковину, до которой он успел добраться первым, Эллисон и Итану повезло меньше — судя по звукам, их желудки опорожнились в прихожей.

Когда он возвращался обратно в гостиную, привкус желчи еще обжигал горло.

Лидия, словно окоченев, стояла, вцепившись пальцами в дверной косяк.

— Это же, ну, чьи-то внутренности?

Скотт прижимает руку ко рту и отходит подальше от поврежденной двери, а Питер остается на месте, лишь поджав губы и нахмурившись.

— Очень красноречиво, парень.

— Это не один из нас. — Эллисон все еще выглядит бледной.

— Значит, в дом есть кто-то еще, кроме нас и этого ночного монстра.

— Может быть, уже и нет никого, видел, сколько там крови? Куски мяса в фарш и нечто желтоватое — это что, ошметки кожи, костей? Кто бы это ни был, вряд ли он выжил.

— Но теперь, по крайней мере, мы можем перебраться в соседнее крыло и поискать выход там.

— Окей, гугл, вперед.

Питер ухмыляется, указывает рукой в сторону дыры и выжидающе смотрит на поникшего Скотта. Тот морщится и на всякий случай делает несколько шагов назад. Стайлз его понимает — когда Питер выглядит таким воодушевленным, лучше держаться подальше.

— Это не смешно. Мы действительно могли бы перебраться в соседнее крыло и посмотреть, что там, может быть, мы найдем других заложников. Но это ночная штука и следы крови… Мало ли, что мы можем там еще найти.

— Нужно основательно подготовиться, а не переть наобум, — подает голос Лидия.

И в воздух тут же поднимается несколько рук.

— Согласен.

— Что делать с дырой? Через нее вряд ли кто-то пролезет, кроме грызунов и насекомых, но и оставлять ее без присмотра нельзя.

Итан осматривает комнату, на пробу толкает наполовину заполненный книгами шкаф, стоящий ближе к двери в прихожую. Тот на домогательства широкоплечего парня никак не реагирует, чем, собственно, и подписывает себе приговор.

— Перекроем этим.

Несчастный книжный шкаф был передвинут, закрыв собой дыру в другое крыло дома, и это простое движение помогло всем присутствующим вздохнуть спокойнее. Но, несмотря на это, засиживаться в гостиной никто не планировал, инстинктивно желая держаться подальше от предполагаемого источника опасности.

Общий план на этот день состоял вовсе не в том, чтобы найти оружие для, возможно, опасного предприятия, а в том, чтобы выбрать, кто, собственно, отправится в другое крыло навстречу опасностям. После этой короткой речи Стайлз окончательно убеждается в том, что Питер мог бы легко сделать себе карьеру, преподнося детишкам дарковые варианты старых добрых сказок.

Особо желающих отправиться на неизведанную территорию не наблюдалось, впрочем, выбора, как такового, тоже — все равно кому-то пришлось бы идти. А вот с оружием проблем не было вовсе — по всему дому можно было легко собрать с десяток покореженных ржавчинной гаечных ключей и ножей разного размера, в комнате Лидии и Эллисон имелся лом и две кочерги, сплетенные в замысловатую косичку. И это не считая заполненный ящик, стоящий в подвале у близнецов, с бейсбольными битами, украшенными гвоздями, гайками и, внезапно, стразами. Огнестрельное оружие тоже попадалось, но для его использования нужны были патроны, которых пока никто не находил.

Поскольку все часы в доме либо не работали, либо показывали какое-то свое, рандомное каждый раз, время, обеденное время наступало тогда, когда на кухне собиралось больше двух человек, ожидая от холодильника обновления меню.

Бутылка — дубль два — из темного стекла, выглядевшая как бутылка от вина, оказалась пуста, что было форменным издевательством над ни в чем не повинными людьми. Половина позеленевшего и мохнатого уже лимона, целый здоровенный кусок мяса — сырого на вид — очень всех порадовал бы, если бы не предложение Итана о способе его приготовления. Питер единственный, кто был согласен с ним.

— Контролируемый пожар!

Громогласное хоровое «Нет» Итана несколько оскорбило, но его брат торжественно обещал, что «когда-нибудь в ближайшем будущем». Стайлз надеется, что окажется как можно дальше от этих двоих, когда это будущее наступит.

Малюсенькие помидорки оказались на удивление свежими, целый пакет никому не нужной петрушки и какой-то безумно воздушный хлеб, еще горячий, словно только из печи, наполненный тертым сыром.

На целую головку чеснока, сиротливо пристроившуюся на дверной полке, внимания решено было не обращать.

— Это самый вкусный хлеб, который я ел! Он просто потрясающий!

Эллисон смеется и треплет его по голове, взъерошивая и без того топорщащееся гнездо волос.

— Если у меня когда-нибудь будет щенок, я назову его Стайлз.

— Эй!

— Если мы когда-нибудь выберемся из этого места, я собираюсь забыть о том, что здесь происходило. — Лидия указывает своим острым коготком сначала на Стайлза, затем на Питера. — Включая вас двоих.

— А чего я-то?!

Питер только хмыкает, тянет Стайлза к себе за футболку, несмотря на его отчаянное сопротивление, и тоже запускает в короткие волосы Стайлза свою лапищу.

Все, кроме Лидии, смеются — да, волосы торчком — это дико смешно, фишка сезона в частично заброшенных домах.

— Боюсь, Лидия не слишком довольна вчерашними шумными соседями снизу.

Эллисон улыбается и откусывает кусочек хлеба, положив голову Скотту на плечо. Тот тихо млеет.

Глаза Лидии неожиданно широко распахиваются.

— Правильно. Теперь они будут шумными соседями сверху.

— Боже, за что мне это. — Лидия безутешна.

Большую часть дня они проводят на кухне, дружно болтая о всякой ерунде, о которой тут же забывают, и в то же время каждый то и дело бросает взгляд в сторону коридора.

Ближе к вечеру все единодушно сходятся во мнении, что поодиночке находиться ночью в доме не стоит. Скотт после долгих препирательств отправляется в ссылку в подвал к близнецам, Питер же, не дожидаясь оглашения своей позиции, хватает Стайлза за шкирку — как щенка, ей богу, что за отношение, — и тащит вверх по лестнице.

Стайлз не был в своей комнате со вчерашнего вечера и немного беспокоится, не зная, чего ожидать от ночного гостя. Пускай и недолго, но эта комната все-таки была его. Он прибрался там и превратил склад хлама во вполне себе неплохое такое жилище. Ему было немного страшновато от того, что этот монстр мог сотворить с его драгоценной милой комнатой.

— У тебя странная привязанность к дерьмовым помещениям, ты в курсе? — шепчет Питер ему на ухо.

— Ага. И к пожилым мудакам, видимо, тоже.

Понятное дело, за это Стайлз снова получает подзатыльник. У кого-то явные проблемы с собственным возрастом.

— Я сейчас вернусь, и пока меня не будет, постарайся набраться храбрости, перестать трястись и открыть эту чертову дверь.

Шаги Питера за спиной неторопливые, по лестнице он спускается насвистывая какую-то мелодию, а ступени поскрипывают, когда он перепрыгивает через парочку из них, приходясь на следующие всем своим весом.

На этаже под крышей все стихло, Стайлз вздыхает полной грудью и толкает дверь.

— Вот же черт…

Свет снова заработал еще утром, и посреди комнаты под потолком медленно покачивается тихо гудящая лампочка, придавая всему в комнате болезненный желтоватый оттенок.

На полу, под корявой тумбой, по продавленной кровати, под узким, подгоревшим с одной стороны шкафом, по спирали были разложены телефоны. Разные марки и разные модели, от кнопочных, с исцарапанными крышками, до новомодных с сенсорными экранами, шириной с ладонь Стайлза и треснутым стеклом.

Несколько выглядят целыми, но Стайлз прикидывает, что, как со всем в этом доме, с ними тоже должно быть что-то не так. В доски, перекрывающие небольшое окно, была вбита фиолетовая кочерга, раскрашенная пестрыми цветочками. Она ушла в дерево не глубоко, но достаточно, чтобы удерживать в подвешенном состоянии потертого Винни Пуха, пробив его маленький пуговку-глаз.

Что ж, учитывая все, что можно почерпнуть из фильмов ужасов о маньяках, насилие над игрушками — это одно из показателей невменяемости. Игрушки и животные. Животных тут толком не было, зато была кучка людей. Не круто. Вот ни разу.

К тому моменту, как Питер поднялся на этаж, Стайлз уже собрал в кучу все телефоны и выдрал из досок кочергу с несчастными мишкой.

— Чего?

Питер стоит и пялился на него, облокотившись на дверной косяк, в руке его смешная чашка в горошек с отколовшейся ручкой. Он ничего не отвечает, его губы растягиваются в улыбке, и вот с этим выражением лица он заходит в комнату и закрывает за собой дверь.

Столь пристальное внимание немного, ну, напрягает.

— Да чего случилось-то?

Честно, Стайлз на нервах даже подпрыгивает, когда Питер вытягивает руку с кружкой в его сторону.

— Редкая гадость, но, что есть, так что не выделывайся.

Питер притащил ему те несчастные два глотка шампанского. Стайлз бы растрогался от этого сомнительного романтичного жеста, если бы утром Питер сам не отобрал бы у него эту кружку. День прошел бы намного веселее, после пары глотков чего-нибудь горячительного.

Питер подходит ближе, оставляя между собой и Стайлзом всего с десяток сантиметров, и с какой-то снисходительной улыбкой наблюдает за тем, как Стайлз подносит к губам кружку, как движется его горло, пока он делает глоток. Стайлз пьет очень медленно, не специально, честное слово. А Питер тянется руку, обхватывая его горло, не сжимая. Прикосновение едва ощущается, и указательным пальцем он поглаживает движущиеся под кожей кости.

Когда Стайлз допивает, Питер так и не отпускает шею, и они стоят посреди пыльной комнаты в богом забытом доме и смотрят друг на друга, не говоря ни слов, несколько минут, пока Стайлз, позабывшись, не разжимает руку и чашка не разбивается, встретившись с полом.

Рука Питера на шее резко сжимается.

До разбитой чашки в горошек никому не было дела.

Стайлз открывает рот, но Питер качает головой и прижимает палец к свои губам.

Резкое движение, крепкая хватка на шее и болезненное столкновение со стеной на долю секунды лишают Стайлза того показного спокойствия, что он и так с трудом сохранял. Он не чувствует ногами пол, единственное, что удерживает его у стены — это рука Питера, продолжающего всматриваться в его лицо. Мужчина дает ему несколько секунд, чтобы прийти в себя, позволяет зрению сфокусироваться на своем лица и протискивает колено между ног Стайлза, предоставляя тому чуть больше поддержки в воздухе.

— Моя рука на твоей шее, ты едва ли можешь сделать глубокий вдох.

Стайлз пробует было, но рука на шее сжимается еще сильнее, почти лишая возможности дышать.

— И, тем не менее, у тебя стоит.

— Молодой и здоровый организм, чего ты хотел, — хрипит Стайлз, а слова больно режут горло изнутри.

Питер оскалит зубы и двигает коленом вверх, прижимаясь. Стайлз облизывает губы.

— Я хочу очень много конкретно сейчас.

— Чт…

Колено давит сильнее, и снова, и еще раз, Стайлз охает. Молодой и здоровый организм реагирует вполне нормально для молодого и здорового.

Питер наклоняется совсем близко, так что его небритая щека касается начавшей стремительно краснеть кожи Стайлза.

— Я ничего не буду больше делать, пока не покажешь, чего хочешь ты.

В паху приятно тяжелеет, от желания двигаться и тереться о услужливо подставленное колено руки беспомощно скребут стену, но на весу… Боже, Стайлзу нужно было больше опоры. Больше контакта.

Он не придумывает ничего лучше, серьезно. Он вообще не думает. Точнее — думает, но уже потом, когда его нога как-то сама все делает.

В общем, прелюдия в представлении Стайлза выглядит несколько иначе, и ни в коем случае в нее не входит членовредительство, но его Нога — да, с большой буквы, потому что сейчас она повела себя, как настоящая сучка, — считает иначе.

Короче, Нога пнула Питера в колено. Другое колено. Для того, чтобы пнуть то, что находилось сейчас между его ног, Стайлз не был достаточно гибким, это он готов признать.  
Питер, вполне предсказуемо, заваливается назад, и, сделав несколько слепых шагов, сваливается на кровать, недовольно заскрипевшую под его весом и весом Стайлза, тут же приземляющегося сверху. Питер болезненно стонет, вцепляясь пальцами в обтянутые джинсами ноги Стайлза, но вместо того, чтобы оттолкнуть, прижимает их к себе сильнее.

— Ох, — Стайлз едва дышит, толкнувшись бедрами вверх и вперед.

Питер не делает больше ничего, его глаза, потемневшие сейчас от кленовой карамели до темного шоколада, сосредоточенно следят за лицом Стайлза, чуть приподнятые уголки губ выражают явно одобрение, как и твердеющий член, хорошо ощутимый в том положении, в котором находится Стайлз. И только пальцы Питера на неловко расставленных ногах Стайлза сжимаются и разжимаются каждый раз, когда бедра парня раскачиваются, прижимая два тела друг к другу.

Стайлз-то понятно — молодой организм — реагирует на трение довольно быстро, а вот что окончательно заводит Питера, было неизвестно — то самое трение в паховой области или же его рука, минуту назад сжимающая чужое горло, лишая воздуха.

— Знаешь, как называется то, чем мы сейчас занимаемся?

— Ты вот серьезно? Сейчас?!

— Тебе не повредит сексуальное образование.

— Вот же…

Стайлз чуть приподнимается, находя для своих рук место поудобнее, и хватается за плечи Питера, пряча лицо в ямке между плечом и шеей, обдавая кожу частыми горячими выдохами. Питер только тяжело вздыхает около уха, но непохоже, чтобы он возражал.

А Стайлза трясет, как в эпилептическом припадке, и также изо рта стекает слюна, потому что он, черт возьми, не может просто закрыть рот. Единственное, что он может — это отчаянно цепляться за крепкие плечи до боли в пальцах и жалобно стонать, не замолкая. Он пытается быть тихим, серьезно пытается, но едва ли понимает, получается у него или нет, так как он оглушен ощущениями, биением сердца и стуком металлических собачек на молнии. Ну к черту.

Мир сужается до рук Питера на его бедрах, до поскрипывающей в такт кровати, до двойного шумного дыхания и до потрясающе идеального трения. Да, немного болезненного, но от этого оно не становится менее потрясающим.

Но, пожалуй, его можно было сделать еще лучше.

Стайлз пролезает рукой между двумя телами, нащупывает свою ширинку, шипя сквозь зубы, и слышит тот же звук от Питера, когда задевает его напряженную выпуклость пальцами и расстегивает молнию, давая возбужденному члену больше пространства. Затем проделывает то же действие с Питером, который не особо-то против. Тот только приподнимается — правда, для этого ему приходится отпустить ногу Стайлза, — и жадно наблюдает за чужой рукой около своего члена.

Питер практически лежит на кровати, упершись одной рукой на матрас, — с двумя руками было бы устойчивее, но вторая его рука все еще занята удерживанием Стайлза поблизости.

Приходится изогнуться, и, в результате, Стайлз и сам почти падает на него, неудобно изогнувшись и неприлично выпячивая зад. Но он едва ли обращает на легкое неудобство внимания, уж точно не теперь, когда его член, возбужденный донельзя, постоянно касается члена Питера, такого же горячего и твердого. Тонкая ткань трусов, намокшая от выступающей влаги, не является таким плотным препятствием, как до этого джинсы.

Немного сместившись, для большего удобства, Стайлз с сожалением отпускает одно плечо Питера, упираясь рукой на постель. Да, так получше.

Одно небольшое изменение, но теперь толкаться бедрами, притираясь к чужим, стало намного удобнее.

Движения Стайлза порывисты, в отчаянной попытке стать ближе, в трусах уже все намокло, и он продолжает толкаться, каждый раз прижимаясь своим членом к члену Питера.  
Положение тел не самое удобное, рука Питера сжимает его крепко, даже чересчур, обещая новые синяки, но вряд ли этому придает значения хоть один из них.

Стайлз все же падает на Питера, окончательно вжимаясь своим телом в его, касается, словно в пылу горячки, губами кожи на его шее, слизывает выступившую соленую влагу. Питер же только крепче перехватывает его рукой, поддерживая и не позволяя сползти с кровати, и откидывает голову, давая больше доступа.

Не хватало чуть-чуть — и они оба это чувствуют, совсем немного.

— Блядь, блядь, блядь, — шепчет Стайлз, толкается бедрами вперед и вверх все отчаяннее и встречая движение Питера в ответ.

Губы Питера касаются его уха, когда Стайлз проходится языком от шеи к плечу, и прихватывают хрящ, скрытый тонким слоем кожи, зубами.

— Блядь.

Зубы. Да, зубы, это было очень неплохо, Стайлз не в первый раз понимает это, но все же сейчас этого элемента не хватает для того, чтобы их обоих окончательно вынесло за пределы реальности.

Питер обнимает его, рука больше не сжимает бедро Стайлза, и ему явно не слишком удобно, но он помогает толкаться сильнее, пальцы с трудом стягивают джинсы чуть ниже, обнажая часть бледной ягодицы.

— Ох, черт, ты чего…

Стайлз рвано выдыхает, ритм его движения сбивается, когда пальцы Питера протискиваются между ягодицами и настойчиво гладят пульсирующее анальное отверстие.

Пальцы не пробираются внутрь, лишь надавливают, от чего Стайлз тихо постанывает, кусая губу. Ритм толчков теперь задает Питер, а Стайлз лишь следует ему, толкаясь бедрами в его бедра, притираясь резко и жадно, в такт давящему ощущению от пальцев мужчины.

У Стайлза уже кружится голова от частых коротких вдохов, от горячего тела Питера, от влажности между их телами и от ощущения широкой ладони на ягодице. Короткие ногти чуть царапают чувствительные мышцы заднего прохода, кончик одного пальца чуть проникает внутрь, проведя ногтем по нежной коже, и Стайлза выбрасывает из реальности первым. Он прижимается истекающим членом к члену Питера, каким-то образом умудрившись до сих пор не свалиться на кровать окончательно.

Питер держит их общий вес, дыша шумно куда-то над ухом Стайлза. Его дыхание шевелит мокрые от пота волосы Стайлза, губы чуть задевают кончик уха, а рука сдвигается, сжимая теперь ягодицу в одном такте с биением сердца. Движения прекратились, но от частого движения грудной клетки при дыхании, тела продолжают то и дело легонько тереться друг об друга, и Стайлза немного потряхивает от прикосновения к чувствительному после оргазма члену.

Он слышит, только как стучит его сердце и скрипят старые пружины матраса, и эти звуки кажутся оглушительными.

— Фроттаж, Стайлз. Приятно познакомиться, — шепчет Питер в покрасневшее ухо голосом Чеширского кота.

Даже не глядя на него, можно было понять, что он довольно улыбается. Что ж, у него была куча причин для этого.

— Ага. Пиздец просто, как приятно. — Голос Стайлза звучит недовольно, и он продолжает прятать лицо на плече Питера, вдыхая аромат нагретого тела. — Лидия будет завтра ругаться.

Над ухом раздается довольный хриплый смех Питера, он немного подтягивается, укладываясь поудобнее, и тянет на себя Стайлза, от чего тот слабо стонет.

— Раз уж она все равно будет ругаться, мы можем повторить еще раз. Утром.

— Мы будем липкими к утру, — ворчит Стайлз.

— Тогда нам снова понадобятся твои носки.

— Фу-фу-фу-фу!

— Заткнись. Посмотри на себя, такой разгоряченный, такой расслабленный сейчас. Тебе ли возмущаться. Так что спи, щенок.

Стайлз не чувствует никакого желания смотреть на себя со стороны, ему лень даже повернуть голову, поэтому он просто прикрывает глаза, вдыхая запах пота на шее Питера и что-то довольно бурча в ответ на легшую на его затылок ладонь. Потом на голове опять будет гнездо.

А Питер не засыпает. Он держит на руках горячее, разморенное после оргазма тело, цепляющееся за него, словно лемур, и дышит специфическим ароматом спермы, которой от них двоих будет пахнуть еще долго. Лидия точно будет ругаться, а в гневе эта барышня настоящая фурия.

Но черт с ней, с девчонкой.

До самого утра Питер не смыкает глаз, смотря прямо перед собой в одну точку в центре двери, где виднеется маленькая трещина. Питер отчего-то был уверен, что, несмотря на преграду в виде двери, то, что стояло за дверью, всю ночь смотрело на него в ответ.


	6. Chapter 6

Просыпаться было тяжело, тело горело и щедро делилось влагой с серыми древними простынями и дырявым пледом. За ночь пол в комнате на чердаке успел покрыться слоем пыли, будто кто-то методично растрясывал наполненное мукой сито. Пострадал не только пол — проснувшись окончательно, Стайлз обнаружил пыльный слой и на постели, и на своей голове. Если Питер не ушел посреди ночи, то и он, должно быть, мог к утру похвастаться седыми волосами. А Стайлз мог бы посмеяться. И, вероятнее всего, получил бы очередную затрещину. Питер оставался верен своей страсти к рукоприкладству, называя это воспитанием молодежи, но все окружающие знали правду и только сочувственно поглаживали Стайлза по плечу, предполагая, что тому достается и в постели тоже. Не совсем в том смысле, который Лидия и Скотт вкладывали в эти полные сожаления взгляды, но, в принципе, Стайлза все устраивало.

Ступени уже привычно скрипели под ногами, черно-белые люди на стене были все также безучастны, чучело стервятника, прибитое к лестничным перилам, оказалось сюрпризом, но в этом доме вполне можно было ожидать чего-то поинтереснее, так что Стайлз только поправил съехавшую набок с пернатой головы синюю феску и пошел дальше.  
В комнатах соседей было пусто и выглядело таким же заброшенным, как и в первый день пребывания Стайлза в этом доме.

На верхней ступени лестницы, ведущей на первый этаж, сиротливо прижимаясь к стене, лежал и вибрировал потрепанный смартфон. Когда Стайлз поднял его, тот издал слабый писк и принялся вибрировать вновь, на разбитом экране среди трещин можно было разглядеть лицо женщины и кнопку принятия вызова, которая, разумеется, на прикосновение пальца никак не отреагировала и телефон продолжал отчаянно звонить. Стайлз пожал плечами и оставил его на тумбочке в коридоре.

Живые люди нашлись в гостиной и не сразу заметили Стайлза, так как стояли спиной к дверям, что-то сосредоточенно рассматривая. Питер задумчиво хмурился, но продолжал жевать бутерброд. Он покосился на Стайлза и, когда тот подошел близко, подтянул его к себе и указал в сторону двери.

Минуту Стайлз пялился на дыру двери вместе со всеми, — та нисколько не изменилась в размерах, — но тут затылок мягко обхватила широкая ладонь и повернула голову в нужном направлении, и Стайлз удивленно выдохнул.

— О!

Ключ. Около блядской дыры висел ключ! На большом круглом кольце, на красной широкой ленте, тянущейся к амбарному замку на двери, затянутый в широкий аккуратный бант висел ключ!

Какого хрена?

— Какого хрена? — спросил Стайлз вслух.

— К нему прилагается записка, но мы пока не решили, насколько это безопасно.

— И что это значит? — Стайлз безбожно тупил в это утро.

— Это значит, что не ты один задаешься этим вопросом.

Стайлз хмыкнул и начал ходить мимо Питера, часто дыша. Сейчас, когда появился шанс выбраться из этого дома, хотелось действовать, и вот эта задержка несколько нервировала.

— О, ну, круто, сначала мы сидели и спрашивали «Какого хрена?» без ключа, а теперь у нас есть ключ, но понятнее ничего не стало. Замечательно.

— Ты бы покормил его, — Эллисон неловко коснулась руки Питера, — без еды он, похоже, совсем звереет.

Стайлз собирался отстоять себя и свои несчастные нервы в бою, но в раскрытый рот был впихнут бутерброд, и на некоторое время воинственный настрой был переключен на другие, более важные нужды. Питер прижал его к груди спиной, его сердцебиение успокаивало, Стайлз и сам не заметил, как начал дышать в одном ритме с этим небритым мужланом.

— А чего в записке-то? — спросил он, жуя бутерброд, с чем-то подозрительно напоминающем редиску. Или вермишель. Стайлз не был уверен.

— Там мелко, а близко подходить никто не рискнул.

— Я! Я фартовый…

Рука Стайлза тут же взметнулась вверх, и спустя мгновение Питер шлепнул его по предплечью.

— Молчи лучше.

— Ну прочитать-то надо, а я нервный, у меня стресс, мне можно.

Стайлз ловко вывернулся из объятий Питера и сдернул шнурок с ключом. Ничего не произошло и присутствующие выдохнули с облегчением.

— Любопытная ты морда, — фыркнул Питер.

Скотт засмеялся и обнял Стайлза, взлохматив его короткие волосы, которые теперь смешно торчали ежиком.

Стайлз на это действие никак не отреагировал, продолжая всматриваться в плывущие перед глазами мелкие строчки.

— Ну, чего там?

— Может кто-нибудь глянуть в дыру? — попросил Стайлз, по рукам поползли мурашки.

Близнецы покачали головами, но никакого энтузиазма не выказали.

— Нахрена?

— Ну?

— Ладно-ладно, не ворчи.

Итан отлепился от шкафа, оставив свое надкушенное яблоко на полке, и подошел к дыре в двери.

— Ну и что… О, блядь.

— Что там?

— Ребята, там мужик какой-то, дальше по коридору.

Стайлз тоже подошел.

В дыре действительно виднелось чье-то тело, дальше по коридору, оттуда раздавалось мычание и стоны, и кто бы там ни был, похоже, что он направлялся в сторону этой самой двери.

— Эй, вы там в порядке? — негромко спросил Стайлз.

Внятного ответа не последовало, ничего, кроме нескольких ударов по полу, потом снова мычание и стоны.

Записку вырвали из рук, и Питер зачитал ее вслух.

— Ключ от двух дверей. Откроете эту дверь — спасете чужую жизнь. Откроете другую — получите свободу.

— Что за ересь?

— Вторую дверь? Свободу? — в один голос спросили близнецы.

— Там что, кто-то есть? — Скотт нерешительно потянулся к двери. Эллисон тоже подошла, на ее лице читались растерянность и страх.

Стайлз нахмурился, осматривая комнату.

— О какой второй двери идет речь?

Питер пожал плечами.

— Если речь о свободе, то, наверное, о той, что в прихожей, — сказал он и направился вон из комнаты. — Только там запертые на замок двери с выходом на улицу.

Лидия и близнецы поспешили следом, а вот остальные не торопились, замерев посреди комнаты и неуверенно поглядывая в сторону дыры. Кто бы там ни был, он страдал и ему требовалась помощь, его приглушенные болезненные всхлипы раздавались в гостиной.

— Может быть, попробуем сначала дверь в другое крыло? — предложил Скотт.

— Если он обе двери открывает, — послышался из коридора голоса близнецов, — то сначала найдем выход, а потом того парня вытащим!

Эллисон покачала головой, но все-таки пошла к выходу из комнаты, Скотт и Стайлз двинулись за ней, но в дверном проеме остановились, прислушиваясь к знакомым шаркающим звукам.

Возня около запертой двери в прихожей прекратилась, и амбарные замки перестали звенеть.

Скотт и Стайлз подбежали к дыре.

Человек, ползший по коридору в их сторону, действительно оказался мужчиной, большая часть его тела уже оказалась в зоне видимости. Стайлз болезненно поморщился, глядя на окровавленные руки, пальцы, лишенные ногтей.

Лицо мужчины было серьезно повреждено: правый глаз опух, из-под закрытого века текла прозрачная слизь, кожа лица была покрыта кровавыми разводами и приобретала фиолетовый оттенок. И сразу стало ясно, что за мычание было слышно ранее.

Мужчина раскрывал рот в попытке что-то сказать. Его зубы и язык отсутствовали, на горле распухшие красные борозды, плечи покрывали ошметки клетчатой рубашки неопределенного цвета из-за пропитавших ее жидкостей.

Мужчина всхлипывал, пялясь на парней своим покрасневшим глазом, и продолжал ползти.

Звук тяжелых шагов, шаркающих ног, со скрипом и шорохом переносящих вес, раздавался дальше по коридору и медленно приближался к мужчине. То, что ночами шастало по дому, сейчас было в соседнем коридоре.

— Вторая дверь, — выдохнул Итан.

Питер помогал ему протолкнуть ключ в насквозь проржавевшие замки, те хрустели так, что надежда открыть их на миг испарялась, пока затвор не щелкал при повороте ключа.

Когда замки за спиной свалились грудой на пол вместе с соединяющей их цепью, напоминая больше старую змею, послышался грохот и удары, деревянные двери поддались напору Питера, впуская в прихожую свежий воздух.

Дом шумно вздохнул, словно живой, коридор наполнился свежим воздухом, принеся с собой запах мокрой травы и черешни, и одновременно с этим стонавшего за дверью мужчину потянули за ноги назад, тот, конечно, пытался сопротивляться, но сил в его теле уже не было, и чтобы там не схватило его, оно явно было крепче и мощнее. В итоге, единственное, за что он мог — это цепляться за ковер. Стоило ему пропасть из виду, как раздались хруст и дикий отчаянный скулеж.

Эйдан дернул Скотта и Стайлза за плечи, оттаскивая от дыры.

— Бежим! — Эйден подтолкнул их к двери. — Ходу!

Ноги не держали, Стайлза вело куда-то в сторону, и Скотт дернул его к себе, толкая вперед, в светящийся дверной проем, от которого тянуло листвой и зноем.

С непривычки глаза резанул яркий дневной свет, а от шелеста растений, проросших через трещины в ступенях под ногами, Стайлз едва не оглох. Совсем забылся этот звук за столь короткий срок. Грудную клетку неприятно сдавило от свежего воздуха… Так показалось вначале.

Но, возможно, дело было вовсе не в переизбытке кислорода, а в кирпичной высокой стене, заросшей плющом да высохшем и позабытом маленьком фонтане, окруженном кустами. За дверью, увешанной замками и наглухо закрытой, через узкие окна рядом с которой виднелись деревья и небо, вела вовсе не в наполненную жизнью улицу, а в маленький заброшенный сад. В углу приютилась решетчатая деревянная беседка, на пьедестале фонтана возвышалась угловатая фигура, из знакомых частей тела имевшая лишь ногу и шею, — остальное неизвестный автор не захотел или же не смог закончить, — а на бортике пристроилась стеклянная пепельница; кованные скамейки вокруг фонтана были выкрашены в нежную бирюзу, и ножки их уже утонули в сорняках.

Растерянный Итан вдруг бросился к Стайлзу, в глазах читался ужас.

И дверь за спиной резко захлопнулась.

Вокруг щебетали маленькие птички да шуршали ветки, покачивая гроздьями крыжовника.

А за запертой дверью, в коридоре заброшенного дома, истошно кричал Эйдан.

Итан принялся колотить в двери, его кулаки очень быстро окрасили дверь в красный, будто дерево кровоточило от его ударов, Стайлз и Скотт присоединились, Питер пытался снять дверь с петель. Эйдан продолжал кричать, не отзывался на зов брата, продолжая со своей стороны колотить в дверь ногами и руками. В его голосе слышался неподдельный ужас, он закашлялся и захрипел.

— Эйдан? — Итан остановился.

Все прислушались.

— Эйдан? — повторил Итан чуть громче.

Стайлз прижался ухом в двери, но не услышал ничего, кроме стука своего сердца.

— Эйдан?!

За дверью не раздалось ни звука. Итана трясло, и он принялся снова колотить по дверям. Те не поддавались, только покрывались вмятинами и трещинами. Но потом что-то щелкнуло. Итан ломанулся вперед, не глядя, но Питер перехватил его поперек груди и дернул назад, оттаскивая от двери. Скотт и Стайлз сошли со ступеней на лужайку.

Двери, в которые они безуспешно долбились секунду назад, открылись сами, настежь распахнув створки, позволяя солнечному свету прокрасться в серую прихожую, выхватить широкую паутину, прикрывшую посеревшее на вешалке пальто с прожженными дырками от сигарет, зацепить гигантские резиновые сапоги. На полу все так же виднелся слой пыли, будто никто никогда не заходил в этот дом, по углам расползались многоножки и жуки.

Скотт сбегал в гостиную, ковер в коридоре за запертой дверью был на месте и совершенно чист, насколько это было видно через дыру. Никаких следов истекающего кровью незнакомца.

Итан бегал по этажам, пытаясь дозваться брата, и чем дольше он звал, тем бледнее становился. Девушки отвели его на кухню, силой усадили на стул, пока Скотт и Питер осматривали комнаты. Не было похоже, что в их части дома был кто-то посторонний, не было неожиданных перестановок мебели, лишь новыми слоями, словно запланированными осадками, выпала пыль, никаких подозрительных следов и царапин. Ничего. В том числе никаких следов заходящегося в крике Эйдана.

Когда все вернулись на кухню, Итан завыл, цепляясь за стол разбитыми в кровь пальцами.

Стайлз смотрит на Питера, тот качает головой, поджимает губы и закидывает руку на плечо Стайлза, удобно подгребая его под свой теплый бок.

Стайлз вдруг всхлипывает, к горлу подбирается тошнота, от прикосновений губ Питера к своей макушке он вздрагивает, а тот лишь вдыхает и выдыхает, шумно принюхиваясь.

— Чем я пахну? — шепотом спрашивает Стайлз.

Итан бьется в истерике, Лидия сжала его плечо бледными пальцами, сейчас больше напоминающими когти хищной птицы, ее лицо кажется бескровным. Эллисон сидела на корточках рядом с ним, прямо на полу, положив руку ему на колено, позволяя ему цепляться за нее.

Скотт остался стоять у дверей кухни, сжавшись, сложив руки на груди, и тяжело дышал.

А Питер… Его лица Стайлз не видел, чувствовал только, что он все так же уверенно удерживал его рядом с собой, его сердце и дыхание было так же спокойно, словно ничего и не произошло.

Стайлз только сейчас понял, что его трясет, как осиновый лист, а на губах ощущался привкус крови от прокушенных мягких тканей.

— Ты пахнешь живыми.

— О, — Стайлз чуть откинулся назад, вжимаясь в крупное тело. — Да ты романтик.

— Разумеется. Поэтому заткнись и перестань дрожать. Немедленно.

Стайлз улыбнулся и погрузился в какофонию всхлипов плача и тихого надтреснутого шепота. Он не знал, сколько простоял так, прижимаясь к Питеру и позволяя тому держать себя, просто пялившегося невидящим взглядом в трещину в деревянном покрытии пола, к которой изначально его привлекли шевеление чьих-то длинных усиков. Теперь же ему казалось, что насекомое тоже пялится на него в ответ.

Все внешние звуки будто погрузились в опустевший колодец, сохранивший лишь немного влаги на дне, и эхо от них раздавалось тяжелым густым гулом.

Стайлз вздрагивает, поняв, что прижимает ладонь к груди, и кожей чувствует, как прокатывается отзвук этого эха по стенам колодца без края.

Питер мягко уводит его из кухни, Стайлз послушно следует за теплой рукой, сжимающей его плечо, и ловит печальный и посеревший взгляд Скотта. Он кивает ему и поджимает губы. Ему тоже хочется уйти, но у него нет никого, кто мог бы вот так увести его.

Поднимаясь по лестнице, Стайлз все еще слышит вой Итана, и ему кажется, что он сам падает в этот колодец. Ощущения окружающего мира заливают все вокруг вязким мазутным морем тоски. Одной рукой Питер ловит его за руку — неприлично горячие пальцы жалят, сжимая тонкую ладонь, и выдергивают Стайлза из пустоты.

Правда, если бы его спросили, Стайлз не был бы уверен, что хотел бы этого.

То, как они преодолели два лестничных пролета, он совершенно не помнит. Не помнит ничего, кроме пальцев Питера и надрывного плача Итана, сейчас превратившегося в скрипучий шепот где-то вдали.

Дверь в комнату на чердаке деликатно прикрыта, примерно на уровне глаз Стайлза на ней приколочен асимметричный красный бант, почти такой же, как тот, что был привязан к тому чертовому ключу.

Рука Питера сжимает руку Стайлза, на самом деле едва не ломая тому пальцы, но Стайлз едва ли ощущает что-то, когда толкается дверь ладонью.

Чисто и аккуратно, настолько, насколько это возможно в этом доме.

Заправленная постель, хотя Стайлз не трогал ее с тех пор, как проснулся. Пыль скрывает утренние следы от его ботинок.

На лоскутном одеяле разложена одежда, которая никогда не принадлежала Стайлзу. Та, в которой был Эйдан, когда дом забрал его.


	7. Chapter 7

Стайлз сел в изголовье, растерянно глядя на находку. В голове шумело, сквозь гул он с трудом различил за своей спиной скрип половиц. Казалось, будто под черепной коробкой нарастает буря, соскребая всё, что когда-либо приходило Стайлзу в голову, и теперь этот своеобразный ком набирал скорость и иногда приятно шуршал о своды черепа отголосками старых ощущений.

Питер что-то говорил, но, поняв, по-видимому, что не был услышан, настойчиво потянул за короткие волосы, побуждая запрокинуть голову назад.

А потом поцеловал его, как в чёртовом Человеке-пауке. Чертовски романтичный и удивительно не подходящий ни к месту, ни к человеку жест.

Кожу кололо жёсткой щетиной, рука на затылке массировала кожу головы, и в купе с бесконечным, казалось, поцелуем выдавливала из горла Стайлза тихие низкие стоны вместе с воздухом.

— Дыши, дурак, — шепнул Питер, позволив себе оторваться от покрасневших губ на одно мгновение.

Стайлз успел только вяло моргнуть, расфокусированным взглядом скользя от бровей Питера до его напряжённой челюсти, как ощущение горячих губ переместилось на шею и ниже к выступающим крыльям ключиц. Рука с затылка переместилась на шею, потянув назад, заставив откинуться ещё сильнее — от неудобного угла заныли плечи — но на месте она не задержалась, скользнув прикосновением по животу, к бедру, прижав его к кровати.

Питер заполз на кровать, его колено вдавило пружины матраса на максимум рядом с головой Стайлза, пока руки вытряхивали бледные узкие ноги из джинсов. Стайлз поражённо охнул, ощутив, как зубами Питер прихватил кожу на его животе, сдавив до синяка, грозившего продержаться не меньше недели.

Ощущая ловкие пальцы, пробирающиеся под трусы и освобождающие быстро твердеющую плоть, Стайлз всё же решил проявить инициативу — наслаждаться чужим вниманием было, конечно, неплохо, но и слушать, как довольно рычит сквозь зубы Питер в ответ на попытки освободить его бёдра от джинсовой ткани, тоже было довольно возбуждающе.

— Хочу отсосать тебе. Сейчас. Можно? — Стайлз ни за что не узнал бы свой голос.

Питер хмыкнул, что в его случае могло быть и саркастичным «нет», и жадным «да», но стоило Стайлзу коснуться ладонью его белья, которое уже было неприлично натянуто и влажным пятном прикрывало головку, как Питер встал на колени и потянул Стайлза за бёдра, заставив в итоге его согнуться так, что собственный член Стайлз мог наблюдать в крайне близком расстоянии от груди.

Стайлз собирался было уделить внимание члену Питера, покачивающемуся над его головой, но Питер этого не позволил.

Потому что Питер мудак. Потому что умничка-Лидия была права. Потому что единственное, о чём Стайлз теперь мог думать, это о том, как язык Питера присосался к его заднице.

— Мать твою, Питер!

Губы Питера оторвались от колечка ануса с просто-таки непристойным чмоканьем.

— Следи за выражениями.

— Ок, — это всё, на что хватило Стайлза.

Слова всё равно не выражали всю гамму ощущений, от которых потрясывало как от шокера тело. Стоны. Да. Примитивизм, но как чертовски верно они выражали всё, для чего Стайлз просто физически не смог бы сейчас найти подходящих эпитетов.

Тем более эти бессвязные отчаянные стоны и поскуливания очень неплохо гладили эго Питера, вылизывающего Стайлза изнутри и снаружи, мявшего его ягодицы, уже порядком покрасневшие и обзаведшиеся отпечатками его лап.

Стайлз пропустил тот момент, когда ощущения на правой ягодице пропали, и вместе с влажным горячим языком мышцы пропустили внутрь настойчивые пальцы.

— Ох, — Стайлз глубоко втянул носом воздух, ощущая запах соли и пота. — Ты же… Трахнешь меня. Да?

— Бинго, — Питер протолкнул ещё один палец, поглаживая стенки, растягивая, насколько это было возможно, учитывая, что сам уже чувствовал, как у него едет крыша от накатывающих ощущений.

— Трахаться на поминках… Как это называется? Тоже какой-то фетиш?

Стайлз едва шевелил губами, было безумно жарко, мокро, от всего происходящего кружилась голова.

— Не фетиш, — шепчет Питер, добавляя ещё один палец, — просто крышесносящий горячий секс, чтобы ты не думал о том, что мы все тут умрём.

— Гениально.

— А то.

Питер помог Стайлзу перевернуться, тот едва мог удерживать своё тело на дрожащих руках и подгибающихся коленях, и, хрипло рассмеявшись, глядя на постанывающего и всхлипывающего жеребёнка, благодушно позволил ему лечь на живот, поглаживая взмокшую и покрасневшую узкую спину.

Подрагивающие ягодицы, сокращающееся кольцо мышц поблёскивало, обильно покрытое слюной…

Питер сглотнул, глядя на столь откровенную картину. Стайлз был очень гибким и отзывчивым и сейчас тонко постанывал, глядя на Питера из-за плеча.

— Возраст, да? — колкое замечание в ответ лишь на минуту бездействия.

Питер оскалился и приложился ладонью по горячей ягодице.

Стайлз охнул и застонал, его член между ног покачивался и тёк прямо на серые истёртые простыни.

— Думаю, что этому фетишу мы уделим внимание в следующий раз, — Питер жадно оглядел след своей ладони на порозовевшей от удара коже.

Судя по тому, как шумно дышал Стайлз, он полностью поддерживал эту идею.

Стайлз инстинктивно напрягся, знал, что не стоит, но чёртово тело… Но Питер был настойчивым мудаком, а Стайлз возбуждённым гиперэнергичным индивидуумом, так что несмотря на несколько минут болезненных ощущений, влажные движения, поглаживания напряжённого члена и одобрительные стоны всё-таки перевесили.

Питер был осторожен в достаточной мере, чтобы не навредить действительно сильно, но от жара, охватившего его, было сложно соображать и думать о чём-то ещё, кроме как о влажном и тугом Стайлзе, поддававшемся навстречу, покачивающему бёдрами, встречая каждый толчок.

— Не нежничай, я не хрустальный, — срывается с губ неясный шёпот, голоса совсем нет.

Питер сдавленно выдыхает и подчиняется.

А Стайлз может только задыхаться, хватая воздух ошалело, перед глазами пляшущие мазутные пятна, а в горле ком и каждый участок тела било током — в этом Стайлз мог поклясться.

В голове шумело так, что закладывало уши.

Внутри бури, среди летающего мусора проносились вспышки удовольствия и тут же разбивались о череп, заставляя Стайлза вздрагивать всем телом. Вместе с утренним бутербродом и каким-то сетчатым ведром пролетел запах хлорки и ощущение тяжести неподвижного тела на руках, и в миг онемевшие ноги. Тусклые воспоминания о бассейне и человеке, всем весом тянувшем Стайлза на дно, чьё имя срывалось с беззвучно шевелящихся губ, вдруг вспыхнуло неоново-голубым.

Питер толчком протиснулся глубже, дыша жарко в шею и касаясь влажной кожи губами.

Его темп жёсткий, резкий, грубый, но ни Питер, ни Стайлз не считают, что нужно что-то менять. Их обоих встряхивает, когда тела соприкасаются вплотную, сливаются, спаиваются. Стайлз цепляется ступнями за ноги Питера, ему хочется быть ещё ближе, чем это вообще возможно.

Голова кружится, с такой естественной вещью как дыхание мозг просто не справляется. Где-то на периферии сознания отмечается лёгкая боль в коленях и пальцах, вжимающихся в продавленный матрас.

Слизывая с губ солёную влагу, Стайлз прикрывает глаза и в темноте вдруг видит чернеющее небо с искрами звёзд где-то в глубине. Кожу холодит осенний ветер и колко царапает сухая трава. Мужской голос и осторожно прикасающиеся к нему руки. Питер зубами выдёргивает его на поверхность, и из ночной прохлады Стайлз выныривает в жар их сплетённых тел, с горящими следами зубов на плече.

Питер трахает его беспощадно долго, так кажется задыхающемуся под его руками Стайлзу. Медленно Питер выходит, едва ли не до конца, позволяя остаться внутри только кончику головки, и снова вбивается внутрь до упора, одним движением, выбивая из Стайлза весь воздух.

Тяжесть тела вдруг пропадает, спину обдаёт сухим воздухом, которым наполнен это пыльный, затхлый домишко, и Стайлз теряется на секунду.

Ощущение взмокших больших ладоней возвращается на бёдра раньше, чем Стайлз позволяет страху взять его за горло. Тело меняет положение, и перед глазами Стайлза лицо Питера, тут же жадно впившегося ему в губы.

Они двигались одновременно, Стайлз — обхватив ногами Питера, прижимая того ближе, Питер — придерживая мальчишку под руки. И снова всё становится грубо и резко, и Стайлза складывают пополам, прижав близко и тесно, не оставляя места между ними, и его член болезненно ноет.

Под веками влажно и ярко горят фары джипа в ночи, в ушах вдруг раздаётся скрежет, звук сминаемого металла и оглушающий вой. И Питер толкается особенно грубо, прижимает его к поверхности кровати и дёргает бёдрами, позволяя вырваться из горла низкому угрожающему рыку. Стайлз хныкает, дыша тяжело с открытым ртом в перерывах между непроизвольным содроганием тела, чувствуя, как сперма обжигает растраханные внутренности.

Шея и плечи покрываются осторожными прикосновениями губ, Питер ощущается вокруг тела горячим покрывалом.

Стайлз глубоко дышит, пытаясь успокоить загнанное сердце, смотрит на истрескавшийся потолок через плечо обнимающего его мужчины и видит, как смыкаются над ним тёмные воды и сам он погружается всё ниже в густую жижу. Дверь в потолке чуть приоткрыта, и через щель виднеются тёмные шелестящие ветви многолетних деревьев, больше походившие на паучьи лапы.

Его бездумно вздёрнутую к потолку руку перехватывает Питер, сжимая пальцы крепко, и рывком переворачивает на бок, таким образом очень навязчиво предлагая уткнуться лицом себе в шею. Деликатности ни на грош. Социальное воспитание на уровне медведя.

Питер хмыкает и оглаживает ещё влажную от пота макушку ладонью.

— Хватит уже галлюцинировать. И спи.

Стайлз ещё ворчит по поводу командных замашек, но как-то слабо и лениво. Он действительно засыпает через какое-то время, прижатый к жаркому телу, но ни разу за ночь не пытается освободиться от частично принудительных объятий — из приоткрытой в потолке щели тянет морозным ветерком, несущим аромат окоченевшей земли.

***

Разум и тело пробуждаются от сна одним резким цельным движением, будто прыжок с моста навстречу неподвижному асфальту и тело врезается в него всей длиной от лба до кончиков пальцев ног, распадаясь на части. Стайлза трясёт мелко, на коже поблёскивает бисер холодного пота и россыпь разноцветных следов от пальцев, губ и зубов. Питера привычно нет рядом, но его раздражённый прокуренный голос слышен двумя этажами ниже.

В комнате снова пыльно, никаких следов от обуви Питера, покрытый ровным густым слоем пыли пол. Стайлз садится неуверенно, не слишком доверяя своему телу, и ему слышится тихий хруст, когда его ноги вжимают пыль в дерево. Из комнаты он выходит, осторожно приоткрывая скрипучую дверь, бросая косой взгляд на потолок. Никакой двери предсказуемо там не наблюдается.

Он знал. И он не удивлён.

Двери на втором этаже распахнуты, но как только Стайлз ступает на площадку, в одной из комнат раздаётся скрежет, топот и испуганное «ох», после чего дверь захлопывается так, что отлетает и без того едва держащаяся на стенах штукатурка. Спустившись на первый этаж, Стайлз косится вверх, на лестничный пролёт, на этот раз настороженно, потому что слышит голоса пятерых на кухне. На втором этаже никого не должно быть. Стайлз вздыхает и следует на звук.

Горстка винограда и кусок дыни встречают его на кухонном столе, шмат истекающего соком, прожаренного стейка размером чуть ли не с ладонь Стайлза он ест руками. Почти все вынужденные жильцы дома обнаруживаются на улице, в маленьком саду, и только Питер растянулся в проёме между дверьми, прижимая своим весом двери к стене. Питер выглядит вполне довольным своим положением, но Стайлз подозревает, что дело не столько в удобстве, сколько в предосторожности.

Захлопнись дверь следом за ними, и Стайлз остался бы в этом чёртовом доме совсем один. Один он и ночной бродяга.

— Наша спящая красавица, — Питер кривит губы в улыбке, а Стайлз пытается вспомнить, в какой момент ночи оставил эти полумесяцы ногтей на его шее.

Стайлз не отвечает ничего, только пихает его беззлобно в бок и слизывает со своих пальцев соус от стейка. Подзатыльник от Питер прилетает неожиданно, но мягко. Мол, не нарывайся.

На улице солнечно, на небе, сколько хватает глаз, не удаётся заметить ни одного облака. Итан не кажется бледным, скорее серым, таким же пыльным, как и всё в этом доме. Эллисон ютится рядом, сжимая в своих руках его ладонь. Лидия и вовсе кажется раскрашенной гуашью садовой фигурой, застывшей и задумчивой. Лишь Скотт мечется по саду, судя по следам на земле, уже давно, его взгляд скачет от предмета к предмету, пробегается быстро по заколоченным снаружи окнам дома, вниз на забор и дальше, без остановки.

Стайлз стоит на солнышке некоторое время, не слыша ничего вокруг, жмурясь от яркого света. И вздрагивает, должно быть, вместе со всеми, когда ваза с отколотыми краями отлетает к стене.

— Мы должны попробовать снова.

Лидия поджала губы.

— То, что было там, за дверью, уже кого-то убило.

— Мы не можем быть уверены…

— Серьёзно?

— Возможно, в доме кроме нас есть кто-то ещё, кто-то из живых, кто-то кроме этой чёртовой хрени.

— Но ведь кто-то действительно есть. Тот, что ходит по ночам.

Молчание, и несколько взглядов остановились на Стайлзе.

— Думаешь, тот, кто ходит по ночам, и тот, кто был за той дверью, — разные? — спросил Скотт.

Стайлз пожал плечами и засунул руки в карманы.

— Может, они и одинаковые, но точно не одно и то же.

Скотт потёр лоб пальцами, он выглядел усталым и, вероятнее всего, этой ночью вообще не спал.

— Извини, не думаю, что успел заметить между ними большую разницу.

— В общем, их двое, а не один, — Стайлз махнул руками и повернулся лицом к дому.

Потрёпанный фасад, словно из клишированного ужастика — обветшалый дом на углу улицы, в районе для семей с средним достатком, который молодые мамы с детишками торопятся обойти третьей дорогой и как можно скорее. Стены местами заросли какой-то пожухлой растительностью, водосточная труба была ржавой, и у кромки крыши уже отвалилось крепление. Сквозь щели между досками, которыми были заколочены почти все окна в доме, было видно лишь небольшие кусочки пожелтевшего стекла. Окна, которые не были заколочены, также не давали большого простора воображению — тоже желтовато-грязное стекло, изредка помеченное отпечатками небольших ладоней. Чьи руки оставили их? Были ли они там всегда или так же, как и многие другие случайные вещи в доме, по утру меняли своё местоположение?

— Тот, кто всё меняет в доме, приходит только после захода солнца. Может, и его собрат за дверью тоже привязан к определённому времени суток?

— Мы ничего не знаем ни о чём, что имеет отношение к этому месту.

— Мы знаем, что тот второй опасен, — голос Эллисон был слабым и тихим в общем гуле, по-видимому, ей тоже не удалось поспать ночью.

В то время, как сам Стайлз был затрахан до отключки и продрых без задних ног до самого утра. Ему даже стало несколько стыдно за это. Не за секс, нет. За безмятежный сон.

Питер вздохнул шумно и раздражённо, будто его недовольного выражения лица было недостаточно.

— Мы ничего не знаем. Это единственный вывод. Мы ничего не знаем. Ни что это за твари, ни что это за место. Ни как отсюда выбраться. Никто не знает, есть ли выход там, за тем коридором. Возможно, мы все умрём там. Возможно, все умрём тут, на нашей половине дома, когда этому ночному гостю надоест этикет и двери перестанут быть преградой. Мы ничего не знаем, и точка.

И снова молчание, будто кто-то выдернул колонки. Только шелест ветра, скрип и скрежет металлической трубы.

Какой был выбор? Стайлз посмотрел на дверь в дом, где стоял Питер — раздражённый и уставший, ему больше не нравилось быть в клетке, чем гнетущая неизвестность. Стайлз прикрыл глаза.

Только первый этаж оставался шансом на свободу. На чердаке была лишь одна дверь, ведущая в небольшую запылённую комнату. На втором — комнаты, которые давно уже успели облазить — никаких потайных дверей в стенах. Подвал… Там одни только каменные стены, позеленевшие от влажности. Дверь в прихожей привела их сюда, в уголок свежего воздуха, всё ещё являющийся частью их заточения, и отняла Эйдана.

Выход только один, раздался в голове голос Лидии. Стайлз моргнул, прежде чем понять, что её губы действительно сказали это сейчас, тут, в реальности, а не там, в его голове, где постукивали от ветра двери на потолке и сочилось гнилью старое дерево.

— Выход только один. Возможно, мы действительно умрём там, возможно, найдём путь на свободу. Но мы, совершенно точно, умрём здесь, если останемся и ничего не сделаем.

***

Бейсбольная бита с отколотым куском и вмятиной, тяжёлая коричневая цепь с крупными звеньями и присохшими водорослями, гаечный ключ с пятнами крови, топор из цельного куска металла — Питер несколько минут наблюдал, как Скотт приноравливается держать его в руках, возвёл глаза к потолку, отобрал топор и всучил Скотту отрезок цепи. Нож с широким лезвием, явно предназначавшийся для разделки мяса, необычайно легко лежал в руке Эллисон, биту Стайлз едва ли не с боем отобрал себе, ему было до странного спокойно держать её в руках. Впрочем, вполне возможно, что его успокаивало обилие вооружённых людей вокруг.

Итан всё ещё был немного бледен, но судя по лицу, был настроен в случае чего оказать достойное сопротивление своей сапёрской лопатой, краска на которой уже вся облупилась, но процарапанные на краю инициалы владельца ещё были видны.

Во всём доме было множество разных вещей, которые можно было бы использовать в качестве оружия. Бензопилы, арбалеты, огнестрельное оружие разной легальности и размеров, вот только, как и всё в этом доме, они были повреждены и сломаны.

— Учитывая наше вооружение, в случае столкновения с противником нам предстоит ближний бой, — Питер оглядел компанию и улыбнулся. — Так что слабо бьющие дамы и некоторые…

Лидия несильно толкнула его в бок, принуждая заткнуться.

— Какой же ты мудак, идём уже.

За окном ещё светило солнце, тот, что ходил по их части дома, не показывался до наступления темноты. Но в то же время тот, что обитал на второй половине, похоже не имел никаких проблем с солнечным светом.

Из сада нельзя было точно сказать о внутренней планировке второй половины здания, с внешней стороны всё выглядело так же.

И вот они перед дверью. Снова. В руках тот злополучный ключ, разве что только не стоит больше выбора — свобода или чужая жизнь. Впрочем, это не было выбором и вчера. Стайлз считал, что выбор уже давно сделан за них, единственное, что дозволено им, это выбрать способ — быстро или медленно.

От горячечного шёпота в шею, будто послушавшего его мысли, по рукам бегут мурашки.

— Не выбирай, своя жизнь или чужая. Беги.

Стайлз изворачивается, пытаясь взглянуть на Питера, но тот на него не смотрит, расталкивает широкими плечами окружающих, выхватывает из рук Эллисон ключ, едва не вывихивая ей запястье.

Дверь не скрипит, только лишь слегка стукается ручкой об стену, когда Питер открывает её полностью. Коридор выглядит так же, разве что без истекающего кровью мужчины на полу. Та же ковровая дорожка, без каких-либо следов. Помимо ковра и настенного светильника без лампочки в коридоре ничего примечательно нет, он идёт прямо, заканчивается небольшим квадратным окном с деревянной рамой и кружевным занавесками, заколоченным большими досками снаружи, и поворачивает налево.

На стене то и дело попадаются выцарапанные рисунки геометрических человечков — квадрат, кружок, точки, палочки, всё как в детском саду — один или группой, о, а вот это у них точно костёр инквизиции.

За углом коридор проходит на пару метров вперёд — дверь слева заперта и, предположительно, прячет за собой каморку — и выходит в просторный зал.

Обшарпанные стены, в цвете которых только угадывался синий, везде где только можно виднелась драпировка из паутины, через щели в криво забитых окнах та поблёскивала перламутром. Мебели тут оказалось в разы меньше, чем в их части дома. Небольшой изогнутый диван, на котором едва можно уместиться втроём, вполне мог бы когда-то быть белым.

— Рыбки, — тихо прошептала Лидия, стерев ладонью толстый слой пыли с круглого стола перед диваном.

Под пылью оказалось стекло, через него было видно пустое пространство с камнями, ракушками и скелетами рыбёшек. Около сундука с сокровищами завалился на бок пластиковый аквалангист. Стол с аквариумом.

Стайлз не мог припомнить, чтобы они хоть когда-то были популярны.  
Около дивана примостился деревянный ящик с бутылками, который Питер обследовал в первую очередь. Бутылки были пусты. Ожидаемо.

Лакированные полы едва тронуты пылью, в отличии от всего остального в комнате, и отпечатки их грязной обуви были единственными.

Распахнутые широкие двери вели в другой коридор, где виднелась ещё одна дверь, ответвление в сторону и лестница на верхний этаж. А ещё через большую дыру в стене зала можно было видеть кухонные шкафы и кирпичную печь, словно удивлённо раскрывшую рот при виде людей.

Непозволительно много ушло времени, чтобы осознать — в прихожей, за лестницей на второй этаж, в пространстве между опрокинутой вешалкой для одежды, подставкой под обувь и сброшенными впопыхах кем-то ботинками, в общем там, где всё указывало на дверь, не было двери. Никакой. Вообще. Итан даже потрогал стену рукой, не ощущается ли за ней пустое пространство.

— Чёрт, — вырвалось у Скотта.

— И что теперь? — ах, Лидия, образец спокойствия.

Единственная дверь в прихожей валялась на полу, у стены, чуть перекрывая собой пространство маленькой узкой ниши, там едва умещались пальто и куртки.

— Ищем дальше. — Питер осмотрелся, сжав губы.

— Если это предложение разделиться, то шёл бы ты! — Стайлз покрепче перехватил биту. — В фильмах ужасов это всегда самая дерьмовая идея. Неужели Голливуд ничему тебя не научил?

— Эй, детка, полегче, никто не расходится. Это упростило бы поиски, но к чёрту.

— Что за… Что за детка вообще, а?

Скотт двинулся в сторону лестницы, остальные потянулись за ним. На кухне никакой двери также не было, холодильник не имел дверцы, и внутри него возлежала большая головка сыра, покрытого плесенью и каким-то мхом.

— Итак, есть дверь под лестницей, предположительно, в подвал и лестница на второй этаж. Мы не разделяемся, так что какие варианты?

— Каковы шансы, что с этой стороны подвал будет иметь два выхода? — Итан подошёл к двери под лестницей и открыл её.

Снизу послышался звук падающей воды, должно быть, трубы были повреждены, и в коридор потянулся затхлый, болотистый запах затопленного подвала.

Эллисон подошла и заглянула ему через плечо, потом протиснулась мимо Итана к двери и начала шарить по стенам.

— Есть выключатель, — послышался щелчок-другой, — но света нет. Отсюда не видно, сколько там воды, но можно попытаться спуститься, если лестница выдержит. Дерево совсем влажное.

Все с тревогой смотрели на дверь, в подвал никого не тянуло, подсознательно все понимали, что шансов выбраться через подвал мало. Было бы логично, несомненно, но безумный архитектор едва ли руководствовался логикой, а зияющая темнота внизу, едва-едва отступившая при включённом освещении, пугала своей неестественной густотой.

— Мы могли бы осмотреть остальные комнаты, пока светло. Если ничего не найдём — вернёмся на свою половину и завтра попробуем подвал. — Голос Итана тихий, он дышит урывками, всматриваясь вниз не моргая.

План был отличный, никто не хотел откладывать поиски выхода ещё на день, но оставаться на незнакомой территории в тёмное время суток желающих было ещё меньше.

Дверь в подвал была закрыта, и чёрт дёрнул, но Скотт подпёр дверную ручку стулом. Не хотелось поворачиваться к той темноте в конце лестницы спиной.

Комнат на первом этаже было мало, в холодильнике птичьи кости да одиноко сияющее своей свежестью зелёное яблоко. В печи горсть пепла, обуглившиеся головёшки и куски кирпичей, упавших из дымохода. Питер задел Стайлза плечом и скользнул взглядом по чёрному от сажи краю трубы. Стайлз сглотнул и, дёрнув Питера за палец, пошёл догонять остальных — светлые пятипалые борозды в саже и зацепившиеся за кирпич куски ногтей говорили о многом. Выбраться на крышу через печную трубу лучше не пытаться.

Второй этаж был идентичен их половине — те же комнаты, где-то больше вещей, где-то меньше, комната, что на их половине была когда-то детской, тут похоже взяла на себя роль кабинета — кипы бумаг. Златоглавый орёл и посеребрённые весы на краю стола, именная табличка с выжженным по центру именем наводили на мысль о правоохранительных органах, копы или юристы. Бумаги и газетные вырезки были повсюду, разные года и даты, множество фотографий с нечёткими лицами людей в каком-то небольшом саду на фоне дома. Может быть, даже этого дома. Дети, молодые мужчины, женщины, старики, чёрная кошка и низкий беспородный чёрный пёс. Как много здесь перебывало? И где они теперь?

Сложно бежать по деревянному полу тихо, но тот, кто пробежал, явно пытался, Питер проводил взглядом осыпающуюся стружку и пыль с лестницы, ведущей наверх, ступени чуть проседали под весом невидимого бегуна, было слышно сдавленное шумное дыхание, будто кто-то заткнул себе рот, чтобы издавать меньше звуков. У него не получалось. Он захлопнул дверь наверху, и на мгновение вновь из дома выкачали все звуки. Но ненадолго, как перед грозой.

Стайлз уже слышал это раньше, только у своей комнаты — скрип дерева, прогибающегося внутрь комнаты под давлением, тяжёлые шаги и щёлканье затвора замка при попытке открыть дверь.

Питер не произнёс ни слова, но по губам читалось «Уходим».

Никто не думал спорить, и осторожно, прислушиваясь к каждому жадному вдоху на третьем этаже, они спустились ниже на лестничный пролёт.

Если что-то может пойти не так, а это обычно что угодно, оно обязательно пойдёт не так в самый неподходящий момент.

Крик и всхлипывание раздались с третьего этажа одновременно с звуком трескающегося косяка и скрипнувшей под Лидией ступенькой. На смену резко оборвавшемуся плачу пришёл звук ударов о стены и расходящегося дерева.

К чёрту осторожность — инстинкт «бежать» работает в первую очередь.

Ступени трескали под ногами, расходясь по всей длине и уходя под плинтус, со стены упала фотография аквариума с золотой рыбкой.

Эллисон не успела даже вскрикнуть, сойдя с лестницы на примятый просаленный ковёр на первом этаже.

Скотта и Стайлза ударило в грудь — Питер не тратил времени, не сдерживаясь особо в силе, выпихивая их в другую комнату, а Лидию зацепил за руку Итан.

Последнее, что Стайлз запомнил, не видя ничего и слепо следуя за Питером — как Эллисон сдирает ногти о косяк, удерживаясь в дверном проеме, и со слезами кричит им убираться, почти перекрывая хруст, раздающийся где-то позади, прежде чем её силуэт с рывком пропадает в горле подвальной лестницы, и дверь захлопывается.


	8. Chapter 8

  
В игре «Дом против Человеков» ведёт Дом со счётом 2:0.

Лидия и Скотт безучастно смотрели в пустоту, сидя на диване, Итан осторожно присел рядом и легонько погладил Лидию по сжатой в кулак руке.

На их половине во время их недолгого отсутствия уже кто-то побывал: диван в гостиной был передвинут к стене, а в углу появилась кукла распятого Пиноккио, с торчащими из груди булавками.

Вернувшись на их половину дома, Питер и Итан заперли дверь и пододвинули шкаф на место. С той стороны не раздавалось никаких звуков, в наступившей тишине было лишь слышно, как где-то в доме капает вода.  
Монстр, что нёсся за ними, будто потерял интерес.

Как только забрал у них Эллисон.

Стайлз нервно выдохнул, замер на секунду и снова принялся ходить, не дальше кухонного проёма, правда, оставаться одному сейчас не хотелось, но и сидеть на месте тело отказывалось.

Питер же не отходил от шкафа — единственного, что защищало их от неизвестности второй половины дома. Стоял там, прислушиваясь, и молчал.

Пауза затягивалась.

План с побегом следовало переосмыслить.

— Мы могли бы перелезть через забор? Поставить что-нибудь на что-нибудь, и ап-ап-ап — и мы на улице?

— Пробовали, сколько бы чего ни ставили, со стороны кажется, что до верхушки осталось немного и можно легко перелезть, но как только встаёшь, то понимаешь, что там ещё метров десять. Только слезешь, и снова всё в порядке.

— Гал…

— Уже рассматривали вариант с галлюцинациями и оптическими иллюзиями, Стайлз. Но даже если пытаешься дотянуться до края, не ориентируясь на зрение, всё равно не можешь.

Лидия вздрогнула и, словно очнувшись ото сна, поднялась с дивана.  
Стайлз остановился, хождением туда-сюда занялась уже Лидия, взволнованно разглаживая своё платье и стирая с лица следы потёкшей от слёз туши. Стайлз не рискнул ей сказать, что немного осталось около подбородка.

— Мы должны попробовать ещё раз. Мы были не готовы, не знали планировку…

— И у нас нет выбора. Будем пробовать, пока есть возможность.

Ох, голос Скотта нервный, ему плохо удаётся сдерживать эмоции, они с Эллисон, казалось, сблизились, пока были тут. Стайлз не хотел знать, в каком именно смысле, но в данной ситуации потеря любого члена группы подрывает моральный дух. Скотт пытался держать себя в руках, последовав примеру Лидии, и Стайлз гордился им.

Его самого мутило от необходимости возвращаться, и хоть вслух он никогда не сказал бы этого, но его вполне устроило бы быть следующим. Тогда беспокойство и этот шелест в его голове просто прекратили бы своё существование. Вместе с ним.

Вечный покой — иногда это всё, что нужно.

Взгляд Питера мог прожечь в коже дыру. Стайлз повернулся к мужчине, и да, тот смотрел не отрываясь. Должно быть, Стайлз снова потерялся в своих мыслях.

— Быстро оклемались, молодцы. — Питер посмотрел на Лидию и Скотта.

Сам он был образцом безмятежности.

— Мы тут умрём, если ничего не сделаем.

— И если сделаем, тоже умрём.

— В первом случае вероятность стопроцентная. Во втором — пятьдесят на пятьдесят.

— Ты будто пытаешься продать мне уже сломанный пылесос.

Теперь Лидия не выглядела печальной, Питер сделал с ней то, что только ему удавалось без проблем, и вот теперь она злилась.

— Я не собираюсь тут умирать. Никто из нас, я надеюсь, тоже.

— Двое других тоже не планировали, но, как видишь, никто из нас не получает того, чего хочет.

— Господи, Питер, просто согласись с ней и не будь мудаком. Она же задушит нас во сне!

— И слава богу, всё закончится намного быстрее, чем я думал.

Атмосфера явно накалялась. Что бы ни говорил Питер, каким бы спокойным ни выглядел, его попытки — довольно успешные — вывести Лидию из себя выдавали то, что он не железный и нервничает, как и все остальные.

Кто-то плачет, кто-то дрожит, а Питер ведёт себя как мудак. Ещё больший мудак, чем обычно.

После недолгих препирательств было решено попробовать завтра.  
Туда, снова.

Скотт несколько раз глубоко вдохнул, взгляд был слегка растерянным, но настроен, похоже, был решительно. Итан, судя по его умиротворённому выражению лица, как раз совсем потерял надежду выбраться живым, но сидеть ничего не делая для него было невозможно сейчас, и он готов был рискнуть. Самой агрессивно настроенной конечно была Лидия, и Стайлз не шутил, она была зла на всё в этом доме достаточно, чтобы начать убивать Питера. В защиту Лидии — Питер делал всё для этого. Стайлз вызвался быть буфером между этими двумя.

Спать решили в спальне Лидии. Лидии и Эллисон.

Там больше места, кровать из комнаты Скотта и матрас из детской неплохо поместились. Итан и Лидия заняли кровать, Скотта тоже затащили к ним — кровать была достаточно большая, чтобы спать там со всей футбольной командой и ни разу не встретиться. Скотт сначала упирался, но Лидия была неумолима, а Итан слишком несчастен, чтобы можно было отказать. Стайлза сослали на матрасы. Присматривать за Питером.

Да, будто это он тут самый ужасный монстр.

Но Питеру польстило.

Стайлза сморило быстро, но спал он урывками, вздрагивая во сне и просыпаясь рывком, словно выныривая из воды. И каждый раз Питер ловил его взгляд, совсем не сонный, будто и не спал вовсе.

Стайлз несколько раз моргнул, осматривая стену в попытках увидеть что-то за решёткой вентиляционного отверстия.

— Может быть, я услышал что-то… Через вентиляцию.

— Может, — Питер выглядел так, будто точно знал, что это неправда.

Стайлз пододвинулся ближе, позволив себе утонуть где-то в районе плеча Питера, и, глядя на дверь, постепенно снова заснул.

Питер единственный, кто не спал в эту ночь.

Слышал, как тихо плакала во сне Лидия, как зашуршал плед, когда Скотт придвинулся ближе к Итану в поисках тепла — в комнате действительно было холодно.

И не спускал глаз с двери. Неровные следы от когтей проступили на обгоревшем и покрытом копотью дереве, как отпечатки пальцев на стекле от тёплого дыхания, — от едва различимого контура, медленно выплывая из черноты с внутренней стороны двери.

Звука не было, и всё же там, за дверью, кто-то стоял — тень под дверью стала темнее и выделялась неестественной густотой. Стоящий за дверью не издавал, как бывало ранее, шагов по лестнице, тяжёлого дыхания и не шуршал, передвигая предметы. Просто вдруг Питер осознал, что на этаже их стало шестеро.

Неизвестный простоял за дверью до самого утра, и только ставшая вдруг светлее полоса под дверью дала понять, что он ушёл так же, как и появился.

***

Несмотря на уверенность и более чем боевой настрой, на самом деле никто не планировал действительно выбраться наружу.

— Он там!

— Бежим!

— Боже!

Неизвестность — вот что самое страшное. Сидеть и ждать того момента, когда кто-то придёт за тобой. И возможно, этот кто-то будет милостив и твоё сердце остановится быстро.

— Дверь!

— Кровать, быстрее!

— Я стараюсь!

Образ того изуродованного мужчины вспыхивал перед глазами — никто не хотел такого. Умереть — тогда быстро. Без пыток, без боли, без страданий.

— Ещё!

— Блядь, он сейчас пробьётся!

Люди — идиоты, да?

***

Они прошли во вторую половину дома, до кухни, в этот раз сумели осмотреться как следует, с тревогой покосились на дверь в подвал, щеколда снаружи намекала на то, что дверь — для того, чтобы не выпустить. Дверной косяк расцарапан, следы ногтей и крови, кусок ногтя торчал из дерева.  
В холодильнике на кухне обнаружилась горстка фантиков и ботинок, промокший и пахнущий тиной и болотом.

На лестничной площадке стук сердца вдруг стал в ушах особенно громким.

Потому что из подвала донёсся скрип.

— На нашей половине там большой шкаф, в нём только шубы, он очень узкий, — прошептал Итан.

— Чёртова Нарния.

Вариантов оставалось немного: возвращаться, рискуя быть пойманным, как Эллисон, или снова трястись от страха в большей безопасности… Конечно, трястись от страха в условиях риска для жизни и неизведанной территории намного увлекательнее.

Удалось подняться на второй этаж без скрипа, снизу раздавались тяжёлые шаги, гул от них эхом разлетался по пустому дому.

Потом всё стихло, и на следующем выдохе эхо принесло низкий рёв. Шаги стали быстрее, последовал звук отлетающей штукатурки и падающих кирпичей.

Короткий участок от лестницы до комнаты никогда не казался таким длинным. Когда дверь захлопнулась, Стайлз лишь мельком увидел на ступенях тень. Двигая кровать и шкаф к ней в придачу, он умудрился расцарапать ладони и наглотаться пыли.

— И что теперь?!

— Лид…

Серьёзно? Так просто?

Всё это время ЭТО было тут?

Дверь в комнату трещала под ударами снаружи, на неё раз за разом наваливалось массивное тело, но каким-то образом она ещё держалась. Но недолго.

Кровать и книжный шкаф — в комнате больше не было ничего из мебели. Ничего лишнего, как на их половине. Кровать, книжный шкаф. И ещё была дверь.

По-видимому, встроенная шина для одежды или ещё чего, из которой через приоткрытую щель пробивалось осеннее солнце и тёплый ветерок.  
Лидия застыла неподвижно, очнулась, когда Скотт больно схватил её за плечо.

Они были так близко. Если бы вчера они побежали в другую сторону, Эллисон была бы жива?

— Идём.

Итан распахнул дверь, и да, с деревьев на улице почти осыпалась листва, вся земля усыпана пожелтевшим сухим слоем. Над дверью снаружи видно крышу крыльца, доски на полу истёрты, по ним часто ходили, около ступеней стоит бутылка пива. Какой-то жилой сектор, дома напротив почти одинаковые, у некоторых припаркованы машины, где-то вдали залаяла собака, в доме напротив что-то разбилось и раздался громкий детский смех. И ругань.

Реальный, мать его, мир.

Всё это время они были рядом с живыми людьми.

Итан упал на колени прямо перед домом, стоило ему спуститься по лестнице. Скотт и Лидия вышли следом за ним, но вдруг остановились и повернулись к дому.

Стайлз видел их ошарашенные лица. Память, детка, — сложная вещь.

— Ты не торопишься?

Питер. Точно. Питер ещё был внутри, разговаривал с Стайлзом, но смотрел на дверь в комнату.

Звуки снаружи прекратились. Время будто замерло.

— Я…

— Идём. — Питер мягко подтолкнул его в сторону выхода, но Стайлз сделал шаг назад, и чужая широкая рука лишь мазнула пальцами по локтю.

— Я…

— Ты. Я. А это дверь, и нам туда.

Питер всегда быстро терял терпение, вдруг вспомнил Стайлз. И вспомнил, что обычно это моментально переходило в гнев. И вспомнил ещё кое-что.

— Я…

— Стайлз, я сломаю тебе руку, если ты не сдвинешься с места.

О, а вот и гнев с угрозами и членовредительством. Приветик.

— Я кое-что забыл на нашей половине. Идите без меня.

— Там нет ничего, за чем стоило бы возвращаться.

— Есть.

— Тогда что? — Питер подошёл ближе, выглядел крайне угрожающе. Блин, какой же он страшный сейчас. — Отвечай.

— Сюрприз. Подожди меня на улице. Вместе со всеми.

— Отвечай.

— Питер, пожалуйста, подожди на улице.

Питер отошёл к двери, ещё шире распахивая её, и в лицо пахнуло тёплой осенью, в комнату залетели яркие оранжевые листья клёна. За порог Питер так и не ступил. Повернулся, в глазах столько злобы, что Стайлз нервно засунул руки в карманы.

— Ты не собираешься выходить.

— Боже.

— Почему?

— Я не могу, Питер.

— Почему?

— Как же сложно…

— Я сломаю тебе руку. Сломаю пальцы. Выбью коленную чашку, а потом вынесу тебя отсюда, это будет не сложно, учитывая, что ты почти ничего не весишь. Хоть и жрёшь как слон. А потом я покажу, где в этом городишке самое классное пиво.

— Я останусь.

— Почему я… Не помнил тебя? Себя? Остальных? От Скотта было столько проблем, что даже если бы хотел — не забыл его физиономию неоправданно обиженного ретривера.

— Ты чертовски умный мужик, Питер.

— От тебя пахнет пылью, такой старой, что от неё хочется разодрать себе лёгкие. Когда я трахал тебя, когда ты стонал подо мной, когда сжимал меня своими бледными ногами, я слизнул пот с твоей шеи. Будто слизывал сладкий сироп с этой грёбаной лестницы. Почему раньше я не чувствовал твой запах?

— Ох.

— Заткнись, мне понравилось. Но блядь, ты, мелкий говнюк, должен был сказать, что никогда не сможешь выйти на улицу.

— Я выхожу на улицу!

— Да, блядь, на задний дворик этого же дома.

— Ты должен идти.

— И что ты будешь делать, когда дверь закроется? Разденешься и будешь бегать с голой задницей по комнатам, радуясь свободе?

— Когда дверь закроется, меня не станет. Пока тут будут те, кто меня знает, я буду жить, но один… Я исчезну, и, может быть, когда-нибудь я вернусь. Буду другим. Может быть, меня будут звать Томом и в школе я люблю рисовать русалок. Буду влюблён в Каролину из параллельного, а она окажется лесбиянкой. Я не знаю. Я был многими. В прошлый раз мне было тридцать четыре, работал в автомастерской покойного отца, а в квартире ждали три подобранных на улице кошки. Я был дальтоником-скрипачом, был медбратом, был бездомным…

— И кто выбирает, каким ты будешь?

— Раньше люди верили, что если попросить — боги, возможно, исполнят твою просьбу. Или не боги, а демоны. Зависит от религии. Когда жена шерифа погибла, он попросил. Впервые за долгое время. Он был в таком отчаянии…

Питер нахмурился, черты его лица заострились, за его спиной Скотт напрягся. Скотт без сомнения всё слышал.

Было неуютно, и Стайлз поплотнее завернулся в свою толстовку.

— Он хотел вернуть жену назад, но возвращение мёртвых — хлопотный процесс. Он получил частичку его жены. Ребёнка. Сына.

— Ты шутишь…

— Шериф часто патрулировал лес. Он платил. Настолько сильно хотел продолжать эту ложь. Уже сам в неё поверил. Мой дедушка даже не помнит меня. Он помнит всё вокруг, несмотря на возраст, но не помнит собственного внука. Любопытно?

У Скотта опустились плечи, он жадно хватал ртом воздух. Выглядел ошарашенным. Теперь уже и Итан слушал. Чудненько. Зрители.

А Питер — наоборот, образец спокойствия.

— Последние события — стая альф, Ногицунэ, охотники. Это всё тянет силы, слишком много навалилось на старый-престарый пень. Ну и пень забрал меня. Возможно, на время, если он сможет восстановить былую силу, может быть, если шериф всё ещё захочет иметь сына. На поддержания меня уходит много силы. А эта свалка вещей в доме, да, люди хотят разные вещи, иногда неосознанно, иногда хотят что-то забыть и готовы добровольно отдать эти воспоминания.

— Почему мы потеряли память? Мы тут так долго, но я не чувствовал луны, я не чувствовал запахов. Будто я просто…

— Человек? Вы и были просто людьми, теми, какими могли бы стать, если бы не какие-то события в ваших жизнях. Я тоже. Вдруг вспомнил, когда оказался тут, вблизи своей прошлой жизни. Так это работает. Магия вне Хогвартса.

Питер мельком глянул на дверь.

— Он чистит дом периодически, другие желания, реальные люди, животные появляются тут, и, если их возвращения в мир живых больше никто не ждёт, Он чистит, убирает тут. А тот второй типа сортирует. Хотя по-моему, это призрак сбрендившего дизайнера, который вдруг решил, что стулья должны стоять только на второй ступени. Или ключи должны храниться только в аквариуме с головой плюшевого кролика.

— Эллисон… — вдруг крикнул Скотт.

Стайлз печально улыбнулся.

— Её нет. Её даже не было тут. Самое сильное твоё воспоминание, которое не удалось стереть.

— Почему я?

— Ты сильный. А Неметон слабеет. Вот и потянуло… Скотт тоже был в опасности, но боже, мы же бро.

— И что? Мы уходим, и тебя тут стирает из мироздания лошадиная версия Минотавра?

— Ну типа да. Так что вали уже, а то это всё попахивает минотаврофобией.

Питер подошёл к двери, выглянул. На улице молча плакала Лидия. Глаза Скотта испуганно расширились, и он рванул к дому.

Но Питер уже захлопнул дверь. Звуки как-то резко стихли, остался только скрип старых досок и бой часов в библиотеке.

— Так что там с Минотавром?  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ну вот вроде бы и все.  
Конец даже мне кажется скомканным, но вот так получилось.  
В итоге текста - открытый финал. Может быть, Скотт и остальные смогут насобирать для старого пня достаточно мотивации, чтобы вернуть друга. А пока он с Питером застрял в доме. А так как Питер его помнит, его не сотрут просто так, но беготня от монстролошади продолжится, и вперемешку с жарким сексом теперь уже на всех поверхностях без неодобрительного сопения Лидии - им гарантированно не будет скучно.  
Но так же возможно Лошадина доберется до них раньше.


End file.
